Confessing the Truth
by Raychel
Summary: Follow up on 10x2 episode, not to be a one shot, What happened after Elliot got suspended and how is Olivia handling her trauma? How did Kathy take El's suspension and why is Fin upset all of the sudden? R&R! SPOILERS FOR RETRO 10.5
1. Why so upset

AN: Well here I am furiously writing a NON one shot because… we have to wait TWO weeks

AN: Well here I am furiously writing a NON one shot because… we have to wait TWO weeks?? NO. Ok so we did not get our EO ending scene… Here you go guys.

Olivia Benson walked out of the precinct for the vending machine and checked her phone. How could this happen? Any of this? She scolded herself for thinking that way, she had no idea how things were going to go in a case but it would not leave her. Olivia checked her phone to see that Elliot had called her a few times and she was about to call him back when she ran into the captain, he looked tired and in pain. He was holding a can of coke and looked up at Olivia. There was a silence between the two and she just looked at him and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well?" Olivia asked him, surprising him into speaking.

"Well what?"

"How would you have felt if your daughter was used as bait?" Olivia could no longer hold it in.

"Olivia you know it's not about that-" Cragen started.

"I'm not finished." Olivia snapped at him, her phone went off and she saw it was Elliot and she ignored the call, she would explain later.

"Olivia-"

"You know that Elliot was just trying to protect his child. You know that Don and you slapped him on the wrist, what you think that he shouldn't be upset? It's not like he killed Mr. Pedosexual even though he wanted to."

"Well he could have killed him Olivia." Cragen's voice rose, "You know that I can't be like the rest of you. I can't tell Elliot that what he did was right, I can't take him out for a drink after work and say that I understand. I'm your captain, not your friend." Cragen began to walk away but Olivia stepped in his path.

"I can't believe you just said that." Olivia stood her ground.

"Either you move or you join Elliot." Cragen threatened her but Olivia did not move. They had what you would call a stare down but Cragen was the one to let it go, "Go home Olivia. Get some rest and… maybe take a day off or two." Cragen began to walk off and Olivia turned.

"Why the hell are you sending me away too?" She called after him.

"Elliot isn't the only one I care about." Cragen left and Olivia held back her tears. No, she didn't want to stay away for two days… that would mean having to deal with things and no distractions. Her phone went off again and she answered.

"Hey El." She said softly and she could hear music in the background, "El… where are you?"

"Kathy sent me away… she chewed me out for getting suspended." Elliot sounded drunk and Olivia cringed. She didn't want to have to deal with a drunk El at the moment but she didn't mind. She just wished that Kathy had the sense to realize that Elliot was defending their child. It wasn't like he had just gone off on any perp, but one that had targeted Lizzie.

"Where are you?" Olivia asked Elliot turning away from the vending machine to get her purse from the squad room.

"I'm at that bar on second." Elliot told her.

"Don't order any more, I'll be there in ten." Olivia told him.

"Thanks Liv, I dunno what I would do without you." The sadness in Elliot's voice broke her heart and she re-entered the squad room, still on the phone.

"So you guys want to go for drinks?" Kim Graylik was asking John Munch and Fin Tutuola.

"As much as we would like to we've got jobs to do." Fin told her with an edge in his voice and Kim looked offended.

"I didn't mean-"

"Look, we've got things to do so… raincheck?" John looked up from his file.

"OK…" Kim turned around to almost run into Olivia, "Olivia."

"Graylik."

"Please call me Kim."

"Oh… not the crusader?" Olivia put her fingers up in quotation marks and Kim scoffed.

"What the hell is it going to take to make you people not hate me?" Kim demanded and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Liv you still there?" Elliot asked through the phone.

"I'm here El, stay where you are I'll be there soon." Olivia closed her phone and shook her head at Kim, "You should have never made that remark about Casey." Olivia pushed past her and there was slam of a door as Kim exited and Fin handed Olivia a cup of coffee.

"You know I still want to give her a chance… but… she's making it hard." Fin told Olivia and she just shrugged.

"I hear ya… she's no Casey, that's for sure."

"You heading out?" Fin asked Olivia as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, apparently the captain thinks that I need to take a few days off."

"Woah, he's not…?"

"No, no he's not suspending me… just giving me a few days." Olivia nodded and rubbed her eyes, she startled when Fin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Woah Liv… woah… hey, you know that I'm here for you right? I mean I know you've got El and everything but he's not the only man who cares about you. I'm all ears if you ever need to talk." Fin's words made her feel slightly better and she thanked him.

"Good night guys." Olivia got her stuff, "Thanks Fin." She then dialed Elliot's phone to let him know that she was truly on her way.

:SVU SquadRoom:

Fin watched as Olivia left and he felt the pain in his chest get worse. He was not having a heart attack, but more of anxiety.

"Hey, you ok man?" John asked him and he said nothing for a minute or two.

"I…I should have never let that happen to Liv." Fin said into air, but John was listening closely..

"What do you mean?" John asked, putting down the file.

"That stint at Sealview… I uh… I let that ass-hole almost rape her." Fin closed his eyes and put his head down.

"No, you made sure he didn't rape her." John said, standing up to come over to Fin, "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Olivia."

"I should have listened to Elliot… outed us to the warden… I should have said something sooner."

"Fin, you had no idea he had targeted Olivia."

"Did I ever tell you that I hit Olivia?" Fin was now shaking.

"What? When?"

"At Sealview… I didn't mean to… but she went down and I saw the blood and I couldn't apologize man, I had to stay in cover. The look on Liv's face… betrayal and fear." Fin sat down and bit his lip.

"Olivia is ok Fin. She's ok."

"No, she's not John. I gotta make it up to her… I gotta make sure she knows that she's safe with me."

"Have you talked to Liv about this?" John asked clearing his throat.

"No."

"You should."

"What the hell would I say?"

"Tell her what you told me… that you're sorry."

"I wonder if she told El… probably not since he hasn't kicked me ass yet. John I don't want to have to make Olivia relive that situation." Fin shook his head.

"Look man, it sounds like you were effected by this also, Liv was probably more effected but that doesn't mean that nothing happened to you." John insisted.

"I don't deserve to feel bad about this."

"What?"

"I… Liv went through hell and we never spoke about it. I mean, I saw her John… so helpless… on the ground and he was…" But Fin couldn't finish his sentence.

"Why don't you go home?" John suggested.

"What? No, I um… I'm cool."

"I'll take care of the work, just get some rest… write a letter to her."

"A letter?"

"Yeah a letter… you don't have to send it but it might make you feel better. Just a suggestion." John took the file out of Fin's reach and waved to him, "Go home."

"John…"

"Don't get mushy on me man, just go home."

:Corner of Second and Brown:

"I mean doesn't Kathy realize that I did it for our daughter? I mean… why would she go off like that?" Elliot was saying to Olivia as they were outside on a street bench, getting Elliot much needed air.

"I'm sure she's just under a lot of stress." Olivia told him.

"She told me to get a hotel room again…" Elliot rubbed his eyes and he glanced at Olivia.

"Good thing I still have those sheets and Pillow hanging out." Olivia sighed.

"Kathy would kill me if she found out that I was staying with you on the nights she gets rid of me."

"Well, I'm not going to let you spend money on a hotel and besides, you know that I don't want to be alone right now." Olivia put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned close to her.

"Am I a screw up?" He asked her.

"No, of course not." Olivia looked at him incredulously.

"Then why do I feel like one?" Elliot looked at Olivia, "Kathleen is stealing my credit cards and has a boyfriend who is a loser… Kathy and I don't even sleep in the same bed anymore and poor Lizzie wants to know why she isn't allowed to go out for a month." Elliot closed his eyes and shook his head.

"El, you're a man under a lot of stress right now and I know it's hard, especially with what just happened. But you've gotta keep it together ok? No more getting drunk like this when Kathy decides to throw you out and well… I need you right now El… to be there. I can't do this on my own." Olivia looked down and she felt Elliot put his hand over hers.

"Ok Liv, no more getting drunk like this. I promise."

"Thank you." Olivia squeezed his hand and he pulled her into a hug. She put her head down on his shoulder and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Shhh Liv, it's ok… it's ok." Elliot soothed her.

"I'm so sorry I can't stop crying lately." Olivia told him, holding onto him more.

"You have every right to cry Olivia, you know you do. Maybe you should take your counselors advice… try the medication." Olivia tensed when he said this.

"We talked about this Elliot, I need to be completely focused at the job."

"Liv, think about it. How focused are you?" Elliot held onto her even though she pulled out of the hug so she couldn't face him, "I know that you're great with victims, it's your gift but Olivia you were a victim yourself… and it's completely natural to see yourself in every rape victim we deal with." Elliot paused and waited for her to look at him again.

"I'm scared." She told him, her voice breaking.

"I know… I know, but I'm here Liv. I'm here." Elliot pulled her back to him and she could tell that he was sobering up.

"Cragen gave me two days off." She mentioned and he chuckled.

"It's settled then." Elliot said and Olivia looked at him suspiciously.

"What is?" She asked.

"For the next two days you and I are going to do nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's right, nothing. And we're going to do it together." Elliot smiled at her and she couldn't help but grin.

"Well that's good because I wouldn't want to do nothing with anyone else." Olivia and Elliot laughed lightly and he let go of her.

"You know what I could go for right now?" Elliot asked her.

"What's that?"

"Chinese. You've eaten anything tonight?"

"Oh um, no I haven't."

"Ok, we'll stop and get some take out after we go find a movie to rent, your choice."

"This feels wrong." Olivia said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, confused.

"You should be at home with your family. With Lizzie and-"

"As long as Kathy has anything to do with it I don't have much control. I'll see Lizzie tomorrow and you and I are going to act like nothing is wrong tonight." Elliot smiled.

"But-"

"No."

"El, what about-"

"No arguments Liv," Elliot told her.

"Ok…"

"Wow that was easy."

"Don't expect it a lot." Olivia told him and he smiled at her widely.

"I'm not a fool."

This is not going to be a one shot… but I had to write some for us who did not get our El and Liv closure tonight!! REVIEW. Let me know if you want me to continue…


	2. Who loves Who

AN: I'm not going to leave you guys hanging... I promise so here is Chapter two to hold us over until...the next two...weeks... cringe

:Fin Tutoala's residence:

Fin could feel his feet dragging as he walked into his home, he felt the feeling of lonliness go through him and then felt an odd envy over Olivia and Elliot. He knew that he could count on John ad a partner, if Fin was dying John would be there for him. But if he needed someone to hug... he had no one. Elliot and Olivia were so close it was like they were the same person. Taking out a TV dinner, he did not look at the box to see what i was, he took off the wrapping and put it in for the time it needed to nuke.

"A letter." He sighed, annoyed that John's advice had gotten to him once again. Maybe it would make him feel better and maybe he would send it to Olivia... with a pink rose, he had heard that a pink rose meant friendship. Fin made himself some lemonade and checked on his meal. It was halfway done so he let it keep going. After taking a long drink of his beverage he went into his living room and sat down at his computer desk. He found a notepad and a pen and looked at the paper, not sure where to start...

Dear Liv,

I need to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you for a few months now but I just haven't found the words. Maybe while I'm writing this I will get it out as best I can. Liv, do you remember that day at the convenient store? We were on a stake out and I went in to get something... when I got shot my whole life did not flash behind me eyes, no. What flashed before my eyes was the fear of death and then you were they Liv, you put the pressure on my wound and told me to stay with you. You kept me alive just by hearing your voice. You saved me that day Olivia and I don't know if I have ever thanked you... but if I never did I am now. You put so many others before yourself I wonder if you even know the pain you should be going through. I blame myself for what happened to you Liv, I have nightmares every night and can't stop thinking of what I could have done to stop it. Everyone was counting on me to keep you safe Liv, Elliot had called me to ask me to out us to the warden and I never did. If I had listened to him you probably would not have gone through what you did. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you were for me, I'm sorry that if I had only been seconds later you would have been made to do somethig no woman should be forced to do. I'm sorry to Elliot too... he had been counting on me to keep you safe... the captain had too. I've just been so pissed off at myself that it's been coming out in other ways Liv. I wasn't going to send this to you, but now I have to. You've gotta know how I feel Liv and that I'm sorry for doing that to you. I hope that we can be as close as we were and I'm sorry for hurting you while we were undercover. It killed me watching the treat you the way they did... and when I struck you. Liv you've gotta realize that it was an accident, I didn't mean to truly hurt you. So... if I still know you, your eyes won't be dry at all. You're like a sister to me Liv and I love you. I meant what I said when Elliot isn't the only man in your life, you've got me too Liv, you've got me too.

Love,

Fin.

He reread the letter and his eyes filled with tears as he realized how much he blamed himself for all of this. Looking for an envelope, Fin realized his dinner was done but he had lost his appetite. He found a single envelope and put the letter inside it and sealed it. He wrote Olivia on the front and made up his mind. He could not wait, Fin was not a patient man when it came to things he could control, so he grabbed his keys, set his dinner in the fridge and headed to the nearest flower store that would be open so late.

:Olivia Benson's Apartment:

"I cannot believe you rented the Notebook." Elliot said for the tenth time, literally, as he and Olivia prepared their plates of Chinese.

"You said I could pick the movie." Olivia told him, "And if you don't stop whining about the film I'll make you watch To Wong Fu." Olivia threatened and Elliot cringed.

"No Liv, please? Not Wesley Snipes in drag again!" Elliot exclaimed throwing a chopstick at her.

"It's a funny movie!" Oliva protested, throwing the chopstick back at him.

"I don't care!" Elliot then threw a pack at her and Olivia looked at him with wide eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh you wanna be like that?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah I do." Elliot threw another chopstick at her and she shook her head.

"Ok that's it." Olivia rolled up her sleeves and Elliot darted away as Olivia ran after him with two chopsticks in her fingers as if she was going to pinch him. Still not so sober, Elliot fell over a stool, causing Olivia to fall over as well... on top of him.

"No! Not there! Liv I'm ticklish there!" Elliot started to laugh as Olivia pinched his side and he was able to sit up and tickle her back.

"Aaaah! Elliot! Ok! Ok! No To Wong Fu!" Olivia laughed as Elliot tickled her own sides and she fought to get out of his arms. They both stopped in mid tickle when there was a knock on the door.

"Truce?" Elliot asked her.

"Truce." Olivia told him, he let go of her and she stood up to answer the door, but chucked a pillow at Elliot laughing.

"Hey!"

"My legs were crossed." Olivia smirked at him and he rolled his eyes, she looked through her peep hole and frowned. No one was there, this did not make her feel good.

"Who'se at the door?" Elliot made her jump and she smacked his arm.

"Don't scare me like that! And no one is there." Olivia bit her lip and put her arms over her chest and Elliot put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Stand back Liv." Elliot told her and she did so, she saw him go for his waist and she knew he was looking for his gun.

"Here." Olivia handed him her gun and he told her to stay back again and she nodded. Elliot held the gun out and slowly unlocked the door and opened it. But no one was there. Elliot put the gun out into the hallway and followed suit, "El?" Olivia asked him.

"There's no one, it's ok Liv... no one is-" But Elliot stopped talking while he was still in the hallway.

"What? What is it?" Olivia asked, fear creeping up inside her. Even though she knew that she was safe with Elliot, but the fact that he wasn't answering her made he very nervous.

"You have a gift." Elliot came back into the apartment and handed Olivia an pink rose with a letter attached. He looked a bit strange as he re-locked the door and put the chain on, "Kurt?" He asked sounding a bit agitated.

"Don't be ridiculous El, I haven't spoken to Kurt in months." Olivia opened the letter and saw that it was from Fin, "It's from Fin." She said looking up at Elliot.

"Fin? What's it say? And why the hell is he sending you a rose?" Elliot asked trying to sound playful but he looked like his tree had been peed on.

"It's a pink rose El, it means friendship." Olivia told him and she began to read the letter. Elliot was watching her and as she read it, she had to sit down. By the time she was done reading it she was sobbing, her eyes a dam that had been opened. She clutched the rose and Elliot came over to her and put his arm around her.

"What did it say?" He asked her sounding alpha, "What did he say to upset you so bad?"

"Oh... he didn't upset me El... he... it's an apology letter." Olivia took in a few deep breaths and then looked at Elliot who was still watching her.

"Can I read it?" He asked her and she hesitated.

"It's kind of personal." Olivia told him and he looked like she had slapped him in the face.

"Personal? Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" Elliot asked, loosening the arm he had around her shoulders.

"El... if you read it you'll get upset and then you'll want to talk to Fin and I can't have more drama then I already have." Olivia sghed but thought about it, if Elliot read the letter he would go insane with rage when he found out that Fin had hit her, "You have to promise to not get mad if you read this." Olivia said, holding the letter out to him.

"Why would I get mad?" Elliot now looked more suspicious then ever, "Liv... you and Fin aren't..."

"What?"

"You two aren't um..." Elliot struggled with words, "You know... thinking about getting together are you?" Elliot looked offended when Olivia laughed at him.

"Wow." Olivia threw the letter at him, "No and don't get mad." She told him as she got up to get her food. Elliot read the letter quietly and when he was done he looked like he was about to blow.

"He hit you?"

"It was an accident." Olivia closed her eyes, knowing that this would cause tension but she had hoped an inch that Elliot would understand.

"I'm not mad at Fin." Elliot said, surprising Olivia.

"You're not?"

"He was doing his job..." Elliot still looked urked though.

"But you're still mad."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked her softly.

"What? Tell you that Fin hit me?"

"Yes- No, why haven't you told me what happened in there?" Elliot looked at her and she felt herself get light headed

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia told him.

"After reading that letter Olivia, I know something happened to you. You may have not been raped but... you were as much a victim as any of the people we help." Elliot's statement made Olivia freeze, he had said it. He had called her out and she felt like she might crumble if it had not been for Elliot's arms around her, holding her up.

"I can't tell you." Olivia shook with more tears.

"Why Liv? Why can't you tell me?" Elliot asked her firmly.

"Because if I do it makes it real, Elliot if I tell you what happened down there it makes it real. It's one thing to talk to a stranger about it who does not know me and can listen to me but you're... my best friend. What's going to happen when you start looking at me like a victim? Treating me like a victim huh?" Olivia was now shaking and Elliot rubbed her back.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry, you tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Just know that you're not alone... Liv look at me."

"No."

"Look at me dammit." She did, "You.Are.Not.Alone." He insisted and she nodded as he rested his forehead against hers, "We can watch To Wong Fu tonight." He said and she laughed through her tears.

"No... we don't have to."

"Yes we do." Elliot told her. Olivia now realized how close they were and she gently moved out of his space, letting go of his hands and she smiled at him.

"No, we really don't."

"Does the movie make you happy?" Elliot asked her simply.

"Well it doesn't complete my world but yeah it makes me laugh."

"Then that's all the matters." Elliot told her and she smiled.

"I need to call Fin first." She told him and he nodded.

"No prob."

:UNKNOWN BAR THAT KIM KNOWS ABOUT:

"Another miss?" The bartender asked Kim and she nodded, looking at her already empty glasses. She was not about to admit to being an alcoholic, because she wasn't one. So she needed to take the edge off every now and then... who didn't?

"Well Maureen just give him a bottle and I'll be back at the house in an hour." A woman was saying on her cell phone as she took a seat next to Kim, "I'll call you later. Love you." The woman hung up and sighed heavily. She looked like she was in her forties and very tired.

"Long day?" Kim asked her, thanking the bartender for her new drink.

"The longest... you?" The blonde asked her ordering her own drink.

"When you work where I do the day never ends." Kim sighed, looking down at her cell phone. No calls.

"Where do you work?" The woman asked, looking bored but Kim knew that she wasn't bored, she was exhausted.

"Special Victims Unit, I'm their new Asistant Disctrict Attorney," Kim sighed, "Not that any of them want me there, you would think I murdered someone to get that job." Kim noticed how the woman was looking at her and she felt uncomfortable.

"You replaced Casey Novak?" The woman asked looking scared and a bit angry.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that you are her sister or something." Kim kicked herself mentally, of course she would run into someone else who knew Casey Novak, all hale ADA Novak who-

"No... I met Casey a few times but... she and I were never friends. My husband Elliot works there, I'm sure you've met him." The woman was now sizing Kim down and she stopped her eyes from rolling into the back of her head.

"So you're Kathy." Kim did not make it a question but a statement.

"So you've heard about me? Horror stories I'm sure." Kathy said dryly.

"Um no... I just was talking to Elliot and he mentioned that he had a family and his wife's name was Kathy... so... what brings you here tonight?"

"Oh, are you going to interogate me now?" Kathy took a sip of her drink, "Going to run off and tell Elliot that you found me getting drunk at a bar will you?"

"Actually no Kathy, because if I did that then he would know that I was in the same place... besides, I'm not your husband's favorite person at the moment." Kim sighed, feeling sad. Every time she tried to be around Elliot he pushed her away like water on a flame.

"Oh?" Kathy did not hide her happiness in this, "I'm sorry, it's nothing against you... it's just... Elliot and I might be married but..." Kathy's voice trailed off.

"But?" Kim couldn't help but get her hopes up, was Elliot's marriage on the rocks?

"Nothing, I'm not about to talk about my marriage with a perfect stranger and I had enough worries about Olivia, I don't need another to worry about. But apparently Elliot doesn't like you so... that's a good thing right?" Kathy was a bitch, Kim came to the conclusion and she was bitter.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Elliot, Kathy but yo don't know me. In fact, what you just said to me was uncalled for." Kim told her, getting her purse.

"No wait." Kathy said immediatly.

"Look it's late and shouldn't you be home with yor kids? I heard that one of your daughter's was-"

"How dare you!" Kathy looked scathed.

"You're right, I apologize, I should have never said that. It's none of my business." Kim lied, "Have a good night."

"I'm sorry for taking my bitterness out on you." Kathy said like she was being made to say it, "It's just that I have to stay on guard you know?" Kathy sighed, "Especially with people who are in cahoots with my husband."

"Well I can tell you honestly that I am not in cahoots with your husband, like I said I think he hates me." Kim stayed seated.

"I'm sure he just feels like you took over Casey's position which you did, if it makes you feel better it took him a while to warm up to her too."

"Is Elliot alsways like that?" Kim asked casually.

"Not with Olivia." Kathy's eyes darkened and she took a huge gulp of her drink this time, "He was never like that with Olivia... ever." Kathy sighed, "I'm not sure if you've noticed but Elliot and Olivia have this bond that no one can get through... I went to Olivia once when..." But Kathy cut herself off, "Let's just say that Elliot is married in two ways... there's me. We have a marriage that involves our children and a home we have made." Kathy paused, "And there's his job. Sometimes I think that he's more commited to that then his real marriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kim said honestly, "My ex-husband left me because of how much time I spent at work compared to what little time I spent with him." Kim ate her olive and decided she had reached her limit. Kathy's cell phone went off and she excused herself.

"What do you mean that Kathleen is gone?" Kathy cried out into her phone, "Maureen, you were supposed to keep an eye on her! Excuse me?? Ok fine, I'll be there in thirty." Kathy slammed her phone shut and shook her head.

"Is everything ok... Kathy?" Kim asked out of true concern.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... it was nice meeting you. Perhaps we can do this again sometime." Kathy got her purse and left.

"Sure..." Kim muttered, "I'll just ask Elliot for your phone number," She rolled her eyes.

TA DA!!

I tried to get everyone in this chapter... so what did you think? Should I keep going? I mean... we do have to wait two weeks...

hmmm... Let me know! And tell me what you think, should I keep putting Kim in and also put Kathy in? Do you like that Fin is in this? Feedback peeps... haha Chels..."Do you like my style?" yeah that's sexy, sexy, sexy...


	3. Leave

AN: I'm so happy you guys are loving the story!! Just a warning... it will turn EO... well duh... What did you think I would do? Not make it EO? Or maybe I won't... hmmmmm... You never know... Thank you for all of the reviews by the way and to all of the people who have pointed out that I make the scenes between El and Liv a bit mushy, if you're not EO shippers I'm sorry! I am, I am trying to make this a story for whoever loves SVU in general but... My EO shipping peeks it's head so... if you're not an EO shipper just grit your teeth and bare through it, whenever I'm writing about El and Liv my mind automatically goes into how much they love each other... Just watch "Fault" Season 7 ok? You'll get what I'm saying... ahem... now to the story... happy reading!

Kathy Stabler was irate as she called Elliot on his cell phone for the fourth time, it went to voicemail and she had a feeling that he was ignoring her phone calls on purpose. He was probably with Olivia, the bastard always was. Kathy tried one more time as she turned onto the road that led to her and Elliot's home. If that's what you wanted to call it, it was not a home, a home was comforting and had stability... what they had was a house and five kids.

"What is it Kathy?" Elliot finally answered.

"Just wanted to let you know that your daughter is missing." Kathy said, ignoring his tone.

"What?!" Elliot sounded scared and angry at the same time, "Lizzie? Oh my god is she ok?" She could hear Olivia ask him what was wrong in the background and it took all of her effort to not hang up on him.

"Lizzie is fine Elliot, it's Kathleen." Kathy pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition.

"So she's missing or she snuck out?" Elliot asked, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm guessing she snuck out Elliot, my god how can you not take this seriously?" Kathy asked him sighing.

"Well missing and snuck out are two different things." Elliot sounded like he was putting his shoes on. Kathy bit her lip before opening her mouth to ask something she knew would send Elliot up the wall.

"So are you coming home or are you going to hang out with Olivia more?"

"Well you kicked me out tonight Kathy, so no, I'm not coming home. Am I going out to look for Kathleen? Yes." Elliot cleared his throat and breathed as if trying to calm himself down.

"El, I'm sorry... I overreacted earlier... I'm just moody lately." Kathy apologized with as much emotion as she could muster.

"You know that what I did, I did for Lizzie. No one messes with my kids Kathy you know that."

"I know ok? But Elliot how are we going to support what we have if you're suspended for god only knows how long without pay?"

"We'll manage alright? We always do... besides you're the one who insisted on not going back to work after you had Eli."

"Will you just please... come home?" Kathy pleaded to him and she could her him go completely silent.

"Yeah... yeah. I'll be there soon." Elliot hung up and Kathy did not leave the car. She looked down at the phone and wanted to break it. He had sounded so disconnected and tired. She decided to have a talk with him later, perhaps convince him to sleep in their bed tonight. He had started to either stay at hotels or at work all night and would conveniently fall asleep on the couch or in Eli's room.

"Oh crap." Kathleen cursed as Kathy got out of the car and she turned to look at her daughter who was closing the door of a truck.

"Kath-"

"Look Mom, I'm not in the mood ok? I'm feeling pretty damn good right and don't want you to spoil it." The truck sped off and Kathleen blew her boyfriend a kiss.

"Are you... drunk?" Kathy spat out.

"No mom, I'm naturally high... woo hoo... yes I'm drunk... drunk, drunk and even more drunk." Kathleen stumbled over to her but kept her balance.

"You're father is on his way." Kathy put out a hand to hold on to Kathleen but she jerked her arm back.

"Don't touch me mom. God! And dad? Please, how many times are you going to use that line?" Kathleen scoffed, "Is dad even at work or... is he with Olivia?" Kathleen smirked and Kathy knew that she was just trying to push her buttons.

"He's on his way home because he's worried about you." Kathy was trying to stay calm, she was trying, but it wasn't working.

"Please... he's not worried about me. All he cares about is his damn job." Kathleen started to walk past her mother but this time Kathy did grab her arm.

"You are grounded, do you hear me?"

"Grounded?! Mom do you even know how old I am? You can't freaking ground me." Kathleen laughed at her.

"Yes I do know how old you are, do you? Maybe you should start acting like it." Kathy raised her voice.

"Look, just because you decided to have Maureen and get married to Dad young, that was your choice. It's not my fault you missed out on the days I'm having." Kathleen tried to pull her arm away but Kathy tightened her gip, "Mom, you're hurting me."

"Oh I'm sorry, does that hurt a little? Well you should feel how painful it is to have to deal with you, you know you are not the only one is this family who is upset. I'm sorry that your father is never home and I'm sorry that he was never around... I'm sorry Kathleen." Kathy then let go of Kathleen and she looked like she had been punched by her mother.

"You think that this is about dad? You think that this is all because Dad was never around? What about YOU mom? Huh? You were never around either! Always taking us to Grandma's and leaving Dad all alone when you knew he wanted us around. So don't go blaming my so called problems all on Dad ok? It takes two to parent." Kathleen rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Well mission accomplished... I now have lost most of my buzz."

"I was there for you... You've always had everything you've needed. Food, clothes, your sisters and brother-"

"Things were there for me Mom, things. Yes I was fed, yes I was clothed... yes I hada roof over my head and I held Lizzie and Dickie when you and Dad were always fighting so trust me I know. But you?" Kathleen went back to her mother, standing inches away from her, "You were never a mother." And with that Kathleen sped off and into the house, leaving Kathy to stand in the driveway, stunned and shaking.

:Olivia Benson's Car:

"Thanks again for driving me Liv." Elliot told her as he rubbed his eyes.

"No problem El," Olivia said and Elliot looked over at her. She looked tired, her hair was messed and he was just now noticing that her hair seemd lighter.

"Did you add color to your hair?" Elliot asked out of the blue. Olivia looked completely off guard and grinned at him.

"Uh yeah... I did." She looked unsure and double looked him.

"It looks good."

"Thanks..."

"It's true."

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Olivia asked casually.

"No."

"Ok..." Olivia sighed and stopped at a red light.

"Kathleen is totally out of control." Elliot said after a few moments.

"I got that feeling." Olivia told him and he blew out a few breaths.

"I keep trying to figure out where I went wrong you know? I mean... don't teens act out because of their parents? I mean I did." Elliot massaged him temples.

"Elliot, there can be a lot of reasons why Kathleen is acting the way she is, but you're not the complete reason. Kids will be kids... not that I have experience." Olivia cleared her throat after saying the last part and Elliot felt a tug of sadness for his partner. She had always wanted a family, her only family was a brother she had found a few years ago after running a kinship analysis to find him in the system and her job.

When Elliot found out that Olivia had a brother, he automatically made sure he ws there for her since her brother had been framed for mulitple rapes. He remembered a conversation where Olivia finally opened up to him about how much she wanted a family, it was then that Elliot knew that he was her family... he was about to tell her that just as they were called on the walkie by Fin.

"You'll get a family Olivia." Elliot told her.

"What?" Olivia asked him.

"I said that you will get a family, I mean... you said that you don't have experience so you would know that kids will be kids..." Elliot now realized that he had let his mind do the talking and felt like an idiot.

"Wow, this conversation made a really strange turn." Olivia scoffed, "Elliot we're talking about your family."

"You know there's this guy I know from my old job... he's mentioned you a few times." Elliot told her casually.

"Oh wow is this so not about me right now." Olivia grumbled, "El, the last guy you sent to me was a hockey fan."

"What's wrong with hockey?"

"Nothing, hockey is great... it's just... hockey this and hockey that... I blame you for why I know the origin of hockey!" Olivia exclaimed as she turned onto the road that would take them to Elliot's house.

"So no more blind dates?"

"If they're from you, no." Olivia shook her head.

"You know there's always speed dating."

"Oh my god how the heck did we go from Kathleen to speed dating?!" Olivia pulled into his driveway, "Don't answer that, go into your house and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Olivia seemed a bit upset and Elliot squinted the way he did when he knew he had done something wrong.

"You don't wanna come in?" Elliot asked, receiving a look of unbelief from Olivia, "I'll take that as a no." Elliot looked up and saw Kathy step outside, she looked like she had been crying and he puffed out his cheeks, "Crap."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow El." Olivia squeezed his shoulder and he wanted to ask her to stay, wait for him because he knew that Kathy would possibly throw him out again. But Olivia had a life and she looked tired so he decided not to bother.

"Bye Liv." Elliot got out of the car and waved at her as she left. He took in a deep breath and looked at Kathy who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kathleen is home." Kathy told him and he clenched his jaw.

"When did she get home?"

"Just after we got off the phone... she's drunk." Kathy's words made Elliot's anger at Kathy dissapate and it turned into dissapointment with his daughter.

"Great." Elliot walked past her into the house and she followed him, "Kathleen!" He yelled.

"Elliot, please don't wake up the baby. And Lizzie and Dickie are here."

"Eli sleeps like a log Kathy and Lizzie and Dickie are fine. Kathleen don't make me come up there!" A door opened from upstairs.

"What?!" Kathleen barked at her father.

"I need to talk to you." Elliot yelled.

"About what?!"

"Kathleen... if you don't get your butt down here in two seconds-"

"What are you going to do?" Kathleen asked, coming down the stairs, "Ground me? Hah, mom told me she would."

"How can I ground you if you don't live here?" Elliot asked in a normal voice and he heard Kathy gasp.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Because I'm tired and stuff so-"

"You've got a month Kathleen." Elliot stood his ground.

"A month...?"

"A month to move out. I'm sure that will give you enough time to find a job and a place to live." Elliot's words hurt him, he did not want to kick Kathleen out but he refused to have her behaving the way she was, "You have three younger siblings... two of them are easily influenced by their older sister... that being you, unless you get your act together... regardless you have thirty days."

"Mom! Tell dad that he's taken too many hits to the head, this is bull-"

"Elliot, shouldn't we talk about this?" Kathy asked him.

"Ok let's talk about it, Kathleen... are you drunk?"

"I was." Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Kathy, what do you plan to do to punish Kathleen?"

"I was leaving that up to you, Elliot." Kathy flushed a bit.

"And this is my decision, Kathleen... start looking for apartments." Elliot walked past her.

"I won't bother, I'l just move in with Tony." Kathleen took out her cell phone and bolted up the stairs.

"No! Kathleen! You're not moving in with your boyfriend! Elliot?" Kathy looked at him and he found himself at a hard spot. He did not want Kathleen moving in with Tony, he didn't even know the kid and if she was off getting drunk with him...

"I hate you." Kathleen screamed and slammed her door, causing a cry to be heard.

"Eli." Kathy sighed, but made no move to go upstairs.

"I'll get him." Elliot did not look at her, he made his way up to Eli's bedroom and picked up the toddler.

"So are you staying tonight?" Kathy asked, showing up at the doorway as Elliot rocked Eli back and forth.

"I guess I have to. don't I?" Elliot sighed and kept rocking Eli, it was the slam of a door that made him and Kathy go still. Eli was fast asleep as Elliot looked at Kathy.

"Oh God." Kathy said, dropping her cup of water, but Eli did not stir, he let Elliot put him back in his crib and Elliot followed his wife down the stairs as he heard tires screech out of their driveway.

"No!" Kathy screamed out.

"Kathleen!" Elliot yelled as he watched his daughter go off with a guy that was bad news... and his heart plummeted to the floor.

"Elliot what do we do?" Kathy asked, putting a hand on his arm and he shook it off.

"We look for her, well I look for her. You can stay here with the kids..." Elliot pulled out his phone and dialed Olivia.

"You're calling her aren't you?" Kathy asked, her voice stone cold.

"What do you expect me to do? Nothing?" Elliot spat at her.

"I can't do this anymore Elliot, I can't believe that you told her to leave. If it wasn't for you-"

"Don't even blame me on this Kathy." Elliot found it disturbing that Olivia was not answering her cell phone.

"What's the matter? Olivia not answering your call?" Kathy asked dryly.

"Shut up Kathy."

"Good luck with that." Kathy began to walk back to the house and Elliot kept trying to call Olivia.

:Olivia Bensons Car:

Olivia had dropped her phone, she could hear it and kept looking for it. It had to be Elliot, he had his own ringtone and it kept going off.

"Come on El, keep calling... come on..." Olivia told the air and heaved a sigh as she dangled over the seat of her car.

"Liv?" A voice asked and there was a knock on her passenger side window and she jumped so much that she slammed her head into the top of the car.

"Oh god." She groaned, "Fin?"

"Liv, you ok?" Fin opened the door and got in to look at her head and she could feel her eyes tearing up, "Damn girl I didn't mean to scare you like that, here let me see that." Olivia allowed him to remove her hand and he inspected her head, "What are you doing out here?" He asked after seeing that her head was fine.

"I got your letter." Olivia told him, still rubbing her head.

"Yeah... I got your voicemail, I was in the shower..." Fin told her and she nodded, wincing. Her phone went off again and she groaned.

"Ugh..."

"Elliot?"

"What do you think?"

"You lost your phone huh?" Fin chuckled and began to search around.

"No it's ok... really- it's-" But Olivia was cut off by Fin finding it and answering it.

"Yeah?" There was a pause and Olivia watched to make sure Fin was not threatened.

"Give me the phone." Olivia told him and he handed it to her.

"Why is Fin answering your cell Olivia?" Elliot asked, sounding angry and completely baffled.

"I um... I lost my phone in my car and bumped my head and Fin found it for me... what's up?"

"Um... Kathleen just ran off... can you and... Fin get to the precinct? I'll take my car."

"Oh my god, El... what happened?"

"Just take care of it for me please... since I'm suspended I can't really... do anything." Elliot sounded like something else was bothering him but he wasn't about to admit it.

"We're on it, El." Olivia hung the phone up and she looked at Fin.

"What's up?"

"Well, Kathleen ran off."

"Oh shoot... is Elliot coming down to file a report?"

"Sounds like it, he told me and you to take care of it." Olivia shrugged.

"He sounded surprised when I answered your phone."

"Well yeah, he was... but... let's get to the precinct... we'll talk on the way there." Olivia watched Fin put on his seatbelt and she took in a deep breath.

Sorry this was so short... I owe you guys so much more!! but I had a dream about El and Liv last night and have to put it up!!


	4. Cute as a Carrot

AN: YEAH ok... so since I have to leave off of Swing... lets do that shall we? Yeah lets... ALSO if you have not see SWING, the episode where Elliot sees his mom... SPOILERS... I'm telling you right now.

Olivia had found Elliot's daughter, two weeks had past and it had been another few days since Olivia had learned more about her partner then she had ever thought she would. Nineteen year old Kathleen was bi-polar, just like her grandmother Bernadette. Olivia's stomach twisted as she thought about Bernadette Stabler asking her to not let Elliot know that she had visited Kathleen. Olivia felt Kathy's hand tighten around hers as Kathleen stood in front of the judge and pled guilty, telling the courts that she needed help. Olivia didn't need to turn around to see Elliot's face; she knew that it was probably covered with confusion but relief. Elliot's plan had been to send Kathleen to jail so she learned her lesson since his mother had not agreed to help. Little did he know, Olivia had pulled some strings. As the judge sentenced Kathleen, Kathy got up to hug her daughter and Olivia stood to leave the court room. His hand touched her arm, but he did not look at her.

"What just happened?" He asked her and she hesitated, and then smiled softly.

"Maybe god remembered how cute you were as a carrot." Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and he just stood there stunned and wondering what she meant and then it came to him. Carrot? He was a carrot for... wait... how did Olivia know about that? Elliot turned around but she was nowhere to be found, the crowd was too big and he felt a hand on his back.

"Liv?" He asked as he turned and saw the look on Kathy's face as he said this, but he did not care, "What is it Kathy?"

"I've invited Olivia over for dinner." Kathy told him curtly.

"Uh... why?" Elliot asked sounding completely in the dark, which he was, "She's a part of my world Kathy, not yours. What? Are you going to bring her into our problems?"

"Actually Elliot, it's because of your partner that Kathleen pleaded guilty... apparently your mother and Kathleen are closer then I thought." Kathy shook her head at Elliot and he stopped her from walking away.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Kathleen told me that Olivia brought your mother to see her... I thought you knew." Kathy pulled away and that was when Elliot pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 1, which was Olivia. It rang before going to voicemail and he cursed. He had to find her, how could Olivia see his mother and not tell him? Why would she hide that? And how the hell was Olivia always able to save his family all the damn time? God, he owed her for Eli's life... Kathleen's...

"How'd it go?" Kim Greylick asked, pushing through the crowd. Elliot heaved a sigh and just looked at her.

"My god do you really care?" Elliot muttered to her.

"Elliot, I explained why I couldn't help and... hey look at me." Kim grabbed his arm.

"What??" Elliot looked at her but did not want to, "Let go of me Greylick." Saying her last name made her let go of him and she straightened her composure, "I've gotta run."

"If you are looking for Olivia she's in the ladies room." Kim said curtly and Elliot didn't know what to say, thank you? Yeah screw that. He walked past her and headed to the restrooms. He was just in time because Olivia was leaving the court building and when he saw her he realized that he had no idea what he was supposed to say to her. Was he going to yell at her? No... She had already told him he had a problem when it came to his anger and this time he was going to listen to her. But wait, he was angry... but what was he supposed to do?

"Wing it." He said to himself and he ran after her. She was going away quickly but he was able to catch up to her and when he did she looked surprised.

"Elliot."

"You spoke to my mother." This was not a question or an accusation, it was a statement.

"El... let me explain-"

"Explain? Explain why you made this your business?" Elliot tried not to raise his voice.

"I just saved your daughter in there and you want to go on a tyrant about how this is none of my business?" Olivia scoffed and looked like she had angry tears in her eyes, "You made it your business when I went looking for my brother Elliot and Kathy has made it my business, she calls me you know. You're the one that never lets me in on your business."

"Why the hell did you see my mother Liv?"

"Screw it." Olivia shook her head and Elliot shut his eyes tight, no... He could not take his anger out on her... he would not and could not... not anymore.

"Olivia, Liv wait... wait...please." Elliot went after her and put his hand on her arm and she reluctantly stopped walking and he was surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

"El, I talked to your mom for you because there's too much with you two... too much history. Of course she isn't going to listen to you... but I thought maybe... possibly... if I tried..." Olivia began to shake her head and Elliot immediately felt like the biggest ass in the world. Here she was his, his best friend and woman he turned to more then his wife, had took time to save his family...again and he was treating her this way because of Kathy? Elliot didn't know what else to do but pull her gently into his arms and she began to cry into his shoulder.

"Liv I'm sorry... ok? I'm so sorry Olivia, you're right. You... have done so much for my family and I'm just an ungrateful bastard." Elliot squeezed her and she hiccupped as she laughed at his last admission.

"Yeah well the first step is admitting it right?" She teased him and he let go of her and cracked a smile.

"Let me buy you lunch." He told her and she bit her lip.

"I'm actually supposed to... um... you know what?" Olivia brushed away a tear and smiled at him, "You owe me more then lunch Stabler."

"Well I hear you're invited to dinner... at my house." Elliot put his hand on her lower back like he had when they first started working together and led them to his car.

"Yeah, wait... did your wife actually talk to you?" Olivia asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah she did, for less then a minute. You know you really don't have to come Olivia..." Elliot told her as he opened the car door for her and she just shrugged.

"Don't even start to get embarrassed about your family Elliot... I don't even have one." Olivia said and then got into the car, not giving Elliot a chance to respond. Did he have to knock it into her head that he was her family? Elliot got into the car and asked her where she wanted to go.

"I'm taking you anywhere you want Olivia."

"And I told you that I want to go to Marco's."

"But Marco's is so..."

"So... what?" Olivia asked him.

"Just so... well it's not enough." Elliot told her honestly and Olivia pursed her lips at him.

"Tell you what, I'll let you take me anywhere another time... but I really want a sub from Marco's." Olivia said this so innocently that Elliot had to laugh at her.

"Ok fine... Marco's it is. Just tell one thing before we get there." Elliot said pulling out into the traffic.

"Mmmm what's that?"

"Please tell me that my mother TOLD you that I was a cute carrot..."

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

"Hey Munch, have you seen Liv?" Fin asked his partner who looked bored to tears.

"She had court today, I mean Elliot's daughter had court so of course-"

"Liv was there." Fin nodded and sighed. She had forgotten their lunch... it was ten past the hour and Fin had offered to take her to lunch so they could talk more about certain things.

"You ok?" Munch asked Fin and he just nodded.

"I'm cool man, just had something to tell her but I guess that I'll just call her or somethin'." Fin lied and he headed to the locker room, "What are you doing here?" He asked Kim Greylick who looked like she had just come from outside.

"Trying to open my locker." Kim huffed.

"You must not have gotten the memo that ADA's don't get a locker..."

"Well I need one for special purposes detective." Kim said to him in the demeanor she always did.

"Well there's a trick to it. Especially that one... Cragen give you that one?" Fin grinned and hit it a certain place and it opened.

"Thanks. And yes the captain did assign me this locker." Kim put a bag into it and shut it tightly.

"Top secret?" Fin asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Something I'd rather not share with the entire Special Victims Unit... thanks." Kim locked it and began to walk off but stopped, "Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" Fin was completely caught off guard.

"Well I miss lunch, I was at the courthouse all morning and I was thinking of heading out to get some lunch... are you hungry?" Kim had a look on her face that showed that she was a little bit human and Fin hesitated.

"Give me a sec." Fin told her and she nodded.

"I'll be outside, you've got five minutes." She told him and he rolled his eyes at her back. He looked in his phone for Olivia's number and pressed send/call when he found it. It was not answered and he heaved a sigh. She was probably still in court with Elliot... Fin put his phone back into his pocket and made up his mind. He hurried out of the locker room only to find Kim standing against the wall waiting for him.

"Not even two minutes... impressive." She told him and he smirked, "So you're buying right?"

"Depends on what you're eating..." Fin answered her.

"A gentleman always pays for a lady." Kim said as she got into the elevator.

"Counselor, you're an attorney."

"So that makes me different?" She looked offended, "And please call me Kim."

"Tell you what, I'll pay for this time but you've gotta pick up next times bill." Fin told her and she looked amused.

"So you expect us to do this again?" Kim smiled.

"Who knows... could be another time when I'm hungry and you're hungry... so..." Fin shrugged.

"Ok... works for me. So you know this town better then me, where should we go that has good food?"

"This is Manhattan... everywhere is good, oh except for this little spot call Frankie's Deli and Pub... yeah you never wanna eat there."

"Noted." Kim laughed and they got off the elevator.

"So you got a car?"

"Please... this is New York city... who needs a car when you can spend a million dollars on a taxi?" Kim pointed to a very new looking Porsche, "But I couldn't resist."

"This is your car?" Fin's jaw dropped, "I would have taken you for a Volkswagen or a Volvo person but... this? Wow." Fin checked out the car and was impressed.

"Well my divorce gave me enough to allow me to indulge a little."

"A little??"

"Ok... a lot... but I deserved it." They got into the car and Kim turned down her stereo, "So where are we going?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Fin asked simply.

"I don't know... sandwich maybe?"

"How about a sub? Have you eaten a Manhattan sub before?"

"I've had Subway-"

"No... No, no and no. Screw Subway, come on, take a left at this light, I'm taking you to eat a real sub."

"Ok, so where is this place?"

"Oh I'll just show ya."

"If you tell me the name I can put it into my GPA." Kim got the most ludicrous look from Fin.

"Marco's... and you've gotta have a GPA system don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" Kim began to put in the name and asked Fin the address.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

"I can't believe my mom told you all of that." Elliot said after Olivia filled him on her trip to Long Island.

"Well I will tell you that, she said that she understood why I scare the pants off of Kathy... you wanna explain that one to me?" Olivia asked Elliot as they waited for the pizza they had ordered, Elliot had ordered one since Olivia mentioned she was still hungry and had not had one of their pizza's in a long time.

"Liv, you scare the pants off anyone." Elliot told her and she smacked him on the arm.

"Gee, thanks."

"Kathy has always been intimidated by you, you know that..." Elliot explained.

"I just... don't know why." Olivia shook her head.

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked her.

"We're just friends, just partners! Unless you lead her to think otherwise." Olivia looked at him suspiciously and he shook his head.

"I... no... I, why? What? I... Liv it's only because you're my best friend and you're my partner and you're my other life."

"Please don't tell me you've ever referred to me as your other life." Olivia cringed.

"No, not to Kathy."

"Your mom said that you two hadn't spoken for three years..." Olivia pointed out and Elliot squinted at her, then stopped, remembering that his mother had pointed out that he squinted when he was lying... which was true.

"Three years... yeah that was um... when... that was after-"

"That was after I left the squad... yeah she pointed that out too. Apparently you had called her late at night, very drunk and told her what had happened with Gitano." Olivia looked down at her iced tea and Elliot's eyes fluttered.

"Liv, me not talking to my mom for three years was never your fault. It was mine, when Kathy brought up divorce I didn't want my mom to know about any of that so I just... I never spoke to her again."

"El, you never spoke about your mom. Ever and... I don't blame you. I mean I heard about your father, how you have his anger problems and everything but you never once mentioned your mother." Olivia then looked up at him, "And now I know why." She looked like she was about to cry again but shook her head when Elliot handed her a napkin, "Why didn't you tell me what your mom did to you when you were a child?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know... maybe because you know everything about me." Olivia sniffled, "You went through your own hell Elliot, I know about the time your arm got broken... I heard your mom tell Kathleen."

"Oh god."

"And I also know that you wanted to be an architect..." Olivia laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Um... just the visual of you in a hard hat is kind of funny... oh god..." Olivia then busted out laughing, "No wait... you in the carrot suit with an orange hard hat." Olivia was still laughing and Elliot tried to hold his serious face but then he started to think about it too and chuckled.

"That's right... make fun of the man in the carrot costume who wanted to be an architect." He told he and she laughed harder and then calmed herself down.

"So... um, why?" Olivia asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you become a cop instead?"

"Are you really questioning why I became a cop?" Elliot asked her.

"It's not that you're bad at it, it's like your mom said, you would be great at whatever you do but... why didn't you follow your dream?"

"Responsibility." Elliot said softly, "My father... he was a cop and uh... I don't know. When Kathy got pregnant with Maureen..."

"I think you should do it." Olivia said and he looked at her like she had just told him to jump off of a building.

"If this is another way of you not wanting to be my partner again it's a stretch don't you think?"

"Elliot listen to me, I'm not saying quit your job right now and do it. I'm saying... that one day...you should do it. Even if it's something small, design something."

"Kathy would never support that."

"I didn't mention Kathy, do it for you." Olivia nodded and their pizza came. He just watched her... how did she do it? He hated her for it, he hated how she could know him without him having to tell her.

"Will it make you happy if tell you I will?"

"Don't do it for me," Olivia rolled her eyes at him, "Do it for you... who knows, a sledgehammer is probably the solutions to your anger problems." She teased and he blushed slightly.

"Thank you for doing what you did." Elliot told her before he started to eat his slice of pizza.

"Don't worry about it; you would have done the same for me." Olivia told him and he realized that he would have.

"Exactly, then you would be thanking me to all ends and taking me out to lunch." Elliot told her.

"Nah, I'd probably just send you a card." Olivia teased as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Actually you probably would." Elliot came back at her and she nudged him with her foot.

"Liv you gotta lay off the combat boots." Elliot told her, rubbing his shin.

"Fancy this... mind if we slide in?" Fin's voice penetrated the air and Olivia and Elliot both looked up. Olivia looking like she had been caught on cheaters.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Kim looked down at the two detectives and they looked like they wanted to say no, go away and leave us alone but Olivia put a smile on her face, Elliot squinted but look irritated.

"Join us." Olivia moved over and so did Elliot. Fin took a seat next to Olivia so Kim sat down next to Elliot who seemed to get closer to the wall.

"Is your phone off Liv?" Fin asked her and she looked at him, her mouth opening to answer.

"No, I don't think so." Olivia looked through her pockets, "Oh... I put it on silent when we went into the court room."

"Figures, I do that all of the time." Kim told her, feeling the tension between Fin and Olivia but she did not expect to feel the third tension from Elliot.

"Um... you wanna talk in private?" Olivia asked Fin and he shrugged.

"Whatever."

"We'll be right back." They stood up and Kim fiddled with her fingers and reached over Elliot to get a menu.

"So, what's good here? I was told the subs were by Fin."

"Yeah the subs are to die for..." Elliot said absent mindedly as he looked over his shoulder at Olivia and Fin.

"You know I don't think you'll get anywhere unless you can read lips." Kim said to him and he just looked at her.

"Try the meatball sub, it's amazing." He said to her and took a huge bite of his pizza.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"In case you just tuned in, my nineteen year old daughter was put into a rehab today so I really don't want to deal with your crap Kim." His words were life fire and she was burned at once.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just I have to keep a hard exterior... at all times and you and Olivia are none of my business."

"You want some pizza?" Elliot asked, deliberately ignoring her statement.

"Uh, no. Thank you though." Kim cleared her throat and looked at the menu, she looked over at Elliot and noticed that he was chewing his food awful hard as if the pizza had taken something out on him, "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Talk about what?" Elliot asked curtly.

"Talk about what the pizza did to you?"

"If I tell you will you stop nagging me about it?" Elliot asked finishing his slice and taking a drink of his soda.

"Hey if you don't wanna talk about it I'm not going to make you." Kim said and she felt Elliot glare at her.

"You, are infuriating." He told her with a look on his face that made her hold back a laugh.

"It's my job."

"Well maybe you should find a new one."

"Oooh and he comes out swinging."

"Oh dear God what did I do to you? Did I mess up a file or something? Did I mess up your case? You talk about me taking it out on my pizza and you're over there shooting bullets, I mean haven't you ever heard of a little something called fun? Laughter? Or is your hair always up in that tight ass bun?"

"Do you have any idea how intimidating it is to work with you and Olivia Benson?" Kim sighed.

"Huh?"

"You two are notorious even though you're probably oblivious... but I don't know. Every time I'm around you I feel like... well..."

"Are you seriously about to be a human being?" Elliot asked her and she shut her mouth.

"Forget it." She looked back at her menu.

"No wait-"

"No, forget it. You know what? Let's just not talk, maybe then you'll hear Olivia and Fin's conversation, in which they left by the way."

"What? When did they leave?" Elliot startled.

"About the same time you finished killing that piece of pizza,"

"That's strange..."

"What's strange?"

"That they just left."

"It's strange that they left?"

"Yes, it's strange that they... is there an echo in here?"

"It's not strange if they got a call."

"It's strange for them to not say anything."

"You really are a man aren't you?" Kim asked as she tried to decide what she wanted to eat.

"Gee, was it the stubble or the lack of chest that gave it away?"

"You're clueless."

"I'm whatless?"

"Clue-less. It means you don't have a clue, in fact you have no idea why you care so much that she didn't say good-bye to you." Kim sighed.

"I don't... care."

"Please. You look like your owner just left you at the pet shop, no really you do." Kim told him seriously, "Are you sure that she's just more then a partner?"

"Two things Counselor: One, You have no idea what you're talking about. Two, You have no freaking clue what you're talking about." Elliot got out his phone.

"Her phone is on silent." Kim said in a bored tone, like she was speaking to a brick wall.

"Crap, you're right. I mean what?"

"Look, I'm sure they will be back." Kim told him and he set his phone down, she glance over and saw the screen. It said speed dial 1, Liv. She rolled her eyes and shook her head to herself. Yeah ok, they were just friends.

HEHE... that was a fun chapter to write...

REVIEW!! Please? Perhaps I'll put up a new chapter sooner if there are more reviews... I need to know if you like it. Oh my but that carrot thing was too good for just one chapter... I mean COME ON.


	5. Message from Mom

AN: Thank you all for your reviews!! Here's a new chapter!

"Did you see where they guy went?" Olivia asked Fin after they had left Marco's and had ran after a caucasioun male who had hit a woman and ran when he saw them.

"He went near Battery Park."

"Let's go back and try to talk to the victim." Olivia told him.

"Liv she didn't want to speak to us. She ran off like he did, as far as we know they ran off together." Fin shook his head and Olivia put a hand through her hair, she hated these types of cases. The kind that never became cases because no one would say anything.

"Can we at least sit down for a minute?" Olivia asked, holding her side, "That guy could really run."

"Yeah, yeah lets sit for a secod." Fin led her to a bench and they sat down, Olivia rubbed her left side and looked over at Fin, feeling like she had to say something to him... anything.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About lunch."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I promised you that we would have lunch and..."

"Let me guess, your partner fed you a few lines and you decided to go with him?"

"Fin..."

"Liv, you and El both have each other wrapped around your fingers it aint even funny." Fin pointed out, "But you helped him out today... he was grateful."

"He wasn't supposed to know." Olivia sighed.

"I know, so how did he find out?"

"Kathleen told Kathy and Kathy told Elliot." Olivia looked at Fin.

"Oh."

"And then he asked me and I told him."

"Then he offered to take you to lunch?"

"Yup. He said that he owed me."

"Well he does."

"No he doesn't." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Liv, how come you haven't settled down yet?"

"We talked about this, it's because I'm just not the type of person to..." Olivia looked down and she knew that he knew she was lying.

"Come on Liv, you know it aint like that."

"But it is Fin, I mean I don't have a family... you and everyone at SVU are my family." Olivia shrugged.

"But you can have a family."

"I don't know... I-" But Olivia was cut off by her phone going off, she looked down at it and was surprised to see that it was Elliot's mother.

"What? Who is it?" Fin asked her.

"Elliot's mom." Olivia said giving him a look, "Hello? Bernadette?"

"Olivia I told you to call me Berny." The woman said in her cheery manner and Olivia smiled.

"Right, I'm sorry..." Olivia got up from the bench and signed to Fin, he nodded and she walked away slowly.

"So, how's my son? I don't dare call Kathy, every time I talk to her she bites my head off... but you Olivia, you're so sweet. I'm so happy that Elliot has a partner like you. He's so lucky." Bernadette sounded like she was in one of her highs due to her bi-polar.

"Thank you and Elliot is fine, Kathleen admitted her illness to the courts and she's getting the help she needs thanks to you."

"Anything for my little Katie," That was what Bernadette called Kathleen and Olivia smiled warmly.

"Berny there's something I have to tell you." Olivia started.

"Oh anything dear, but before you do I was wondering if you'd like to come see me again? I'm having an art show for all of my paintings and I'm inviting Elliot and I wanted to invite you too."

"Oh that's so sweet, but... I don't know how right that would be." Olivia answered honestly.

"What do you mean dear? Of course it would be right, I wouldn't want Elliot coming by himself, now that wouldn't be right."

"Well what about Kathy?" Olivia mentioned and she heard Bernadette scoff.

"Like I can talk to her about Elliot like I can to you, she never wans to hear it. She's always busy with this and that and how she treats Elliot, like he's ruined her life."

"Berny, Elliot knows that you came to see Kathleen." Olivia said softly as she hated telling this to Bernadette who stopped talking.

"How does he know Olivia?"

"Kathleen told Kathy and-"

"Oh... well I never told Katie to not tell her mother or her father so... that's ok... I don't blame you Olivia, but will you come?"

"To the art show?" Olivia could feel that this was wrong, this wasn't right but how could she say no Elliot Stablers mother.

"Of course, I'll even cook up some supper, I'll make spaghetti and meatballs like I did when Elliot was a little boy. He would ask me and ask me to make it for him and when I did he would always help me roll up the meatballs. Oh wow he could really make those so well, better then his father you know? Of course I never let him to do it until he was old enough to handle raw meat. Will you invite him for me Olivia?"

"Um..." Whoa where did that last part come from?

"Well he wouldn't say yes to me, he would to you. I... I always tried to be a good mother, I tried so hard... but I guess it was never enough." Bernadette sounded tearful, "I know that Elliot blames me for disappearing when his father died, I should have never done that. What kind of mother abandons her little boy? Even if he is a grown man? When Joe died I just thought the best thing for me to do was to stay away, I thought that he would want me to I was such a mess... Elliot wouldn't have wanted me around. What kind of person would want a depressed person around all of the time? Especially a parent Olivia?"

"Elliot loves you," Olivia was holding back tears, "You're his mother... and I lost my mother who was no angel, she made mistakes with me but nothing ever stopped me from wanting my mother." Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked around to see Fin looking sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother Olivia; would you want your mother to make it right if she could? Would you let her try?" Oh god this was too much, Olivia was now crying silently, Fin rubbing her back.

"Y-yes... I would let her try until the end of the world." Olivia began to shake with sobs and she could hear that Bernadette had tears in her voice.

"Will you help me try to make it right with my son? I mean... I have to try... I can't not try." Bernadette was now crying as well and Olivia allowed Fin to put his arms around her.

"I'll talk to Elliot for you... and whatever he says you can count me in to be there for you and..."

"Oh we can make some home-made cookies too; we can make it from scratch. Elliot's favorite."

"Yes Berny... that...that would be really nice. I have to go now but... I wil call you ok?"

"Ok Olivia. Thank you dear, tell Elliot that I love him and to please consider... I've heard and seen that you've done wonders and make miracles happen."

"Th-thank you." Olivia said good bye to her and that was when she let it out. The pain, the agony, the feelings she had knolled against her own mother, how on earth did Bernadette Stabler bring this up in her?

"Shhh Liv." Fin pulled her into his arms and she let him hold her. It felt different, not like when Elliot held her or hugged her. Elliot always gave half of what he could but with Fin it was all of him and she found herself holding onto him, not ashamed that she was a grown woman crying in the middle of Battery Park... she didn't care. She didn't care because she was feeling something that she had not felt in a long time, so long she couldn't even remember... the feeling of her heart being filled with the warmth of someone else's mother. The empty part of her that needed what she had never gotten from her own mother she was getting through someone else and she didn't know what to do with it but cry.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

"There was a report of a man hitting a woman," Elliot sighed to Kim, "I hope that you're going to get that sub to go." Elliot looked at Kim who had only taken a few bites compared to how huge the sub was.

"I'm going to have to, this is great... see I told you that something happened for her to leave without saying good-bye." Kim nudged him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well NYPD said that they say Detectives chasing a man into Battery Park so let's go."

"Wait, you're letting me come along?" Kim asked surprised.

"Might as well, I'm going to have to put up with you for as long as I have to so come on. Get that to go or leave it cause we gotta run."

"Well Fin and Olivia-"

"Come on." Elliot paid for his and Olivia's meal while Kim left money for hers. They headed to Battery park and Elliot did not wait up for Kim, he was looking for the perp but stopped so abruptly that Kim ran into him.

"Jeez Stabler, grow some brake lights. What's up?"

"Um..." Elliot didn't know what to say since the sight he was seeing, he did not want to witness with Kim Greylick of all people nor did he want to witness at all.

"Oh." Kim said softly and Elliot pulled away from her and all he could feel was pain. Why? Why did he even feel pain? What was this feeling? It was the same feeling when he had found out about Kurt Moss, he wanted to punch Fin's lights out but then again he was wondering why the hell Olivia was so upset? He wanted to shout out to them but that would just be bringing more attention to Olivia and he didn't want to do that so he looked at Kim who seemed to understand, she stayed where she was while Elliot went down to whee Liv and Fin were.

"What happened? Liv, why are you crying?" Elliot was so surprised at the fact that Olivia and Fin said nothing but Fin allowed Olivia to pull Elliot into her own hug and he looked at Fin who just looked down, "Olivia, you're scaring me... what's wrong?" Elliot could feel her body shake and his arms tightened, "Fin... can you give us a moment?"

"Yeah." Fin put a hand on Olivia's back before giving them some room.

"Talk to me Olivia," Elliot said into her ear and she held on to him like an anchor.

"It's...um... it's nothing El."

"Nothing? You're shaking and you're telling me that it's nothing?" Elliot looked down at her and she sniffled.

"You're mom and I had a talk." Olivia said, her eyes tearing up, "But it's not what you think... she um... she didn't upset me El... she actually gave me something." Olivia began to calm down.

"Olivia you're crying and you're telling me she didn't upset you?" Elliot asked her.

"She just made me realize how much I wished that my mother had tried to make it up to me El," Olivia told him above a whisper.

"What?"

"She told me how she wants to make it up to you... she knows that she wasn't the best mother... she wants to make it up to you Elliot." Olivia told him and he looked back down at her. She was still in his arms and neither of them seemed to care.

"And that made you think about your mother." Elliot stated softly.

"Yes. So Elliot... I know that your mother was never the best mother and I know that she did things to you that you didn't deserve," Elliot started to pull away, "No Elliot you need to hear this now," Olivia eld on to him and made his eyes lock on to hers, "She hurt you and what she did to you was wrong. It was more then wrong but she knows that and if my mom wanted to try to make it up to me even if it was just a supper... which that's what it is Elliot. She wants to make spagettie and meatballs with you... like when you were a little boy."

"She told you about that?" Elliot could feel his own eyes tear up now.

"Yes, she invited you... um us to an art show and supper."

"She invited you?" Elliot asked, warmth going through him.

"Yeah but I told her that I would have to talk to you first because what about Kathy and-"

"If mom wants you to come then you should come. She likes you Olivia... you should come." Elliot told her and he could see her smile through the tears.

"But-"

"No buts, I'll go... you can tell mom that I'll go."

"Ok... thank you Elliot."

"If I can give you anything, it's a little bit of my mom... did she mention baking cookies as well?" Elliot asked her.

"Uh yeah she did actually." Olivia laughed lightly.

"I just want to warn you that my mom and I... our relationship..."

"Elliot you don't have to explain to me about dysfunction." Olivia smiled at him.

"And don't feel bad about Kathy. Mom and she haven't been on good terms for a little while."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Elliot asked her, very well knowing what she was thinking.

"Thank you for doing this for me and your mom... I know that you might not want to do this but... thank you."

"Don't worry about it... uh, hey so when is this?"

"Oh she didn't say... I'll have to-"

"I'll call her Liv." Elliot told her.

"You will?" Olivia looked as though she were proud of him.

"Yeah..." Elliot gave her one more hug and then pulled apart from her.

"We should follow up on that hit and run." Elliot told her.

"Oh did she report it?"

"Yeah... come on Liv let's get out of here."

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Kathy Stabler took her casserole out of the oven while Eli sat in his playpen.

"Need some help mom?" Lizzie asked her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetie, Olivia should be here any moment." Kathy was never fully fond of Olivia Benson, but she had done so much for her family that she could not let it go past her.

"I really like Olivia mom." Lizzie said as she took out the salad, "But... you don't seem to."

"Elizabeth!"

"Is Daddy going to be here tonight?"

"I don't know." Kathy sighed. The doorbell rang and Kathy jumped.

"That'll be her, I'll get it." Lizzie said and she bounded out of the kitchen.

"Daddy... hi, Olivia so good to see you." Lizzie's voice was loud enough. Olivia had come with Elliot? That made sense, I mean they were partners... they had been working... Kathy tried to calm herself down.

"I brought this Kathy." Olivia said holding out a bottle of wine and she turned around, pasting a smile on her face.

"Thank you Olivia, you shouldn't have." Kathy did not notice Elliot, she ignored him and Olivia broke the silence by asking how Lizzie was doing.

"So I hope that there won't be any surprise phone calls while we eat." Kathy said to no one in particular except everyone knew that she was talking to Elliot.

"You know our job Kathy." Elliot came back at her.

"I don't want to fight tonight Elliot." Kathy said as Lizzie and Olivia went to set the dining room table.

"Then try not to mention anything." Elliot looked at Kathy, "Just don't bring any of our issues up in front of Olivia ok?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that our falling apart marriage is something that you are so ashamed of."

"Dammit Kathy." Elliot sighed.

"What Elliot? What do you want me to say? You wanted our daughter in jail. You don't come back from that." Kathy shook her head and began to get cups for the wine.

"Just... you invited Olivia over for dinner so if this goes badly it won't be my fault." There was a small cry that came from the playpen and Elliot went over to get their son, "Just behave Kathy... please?"

"Whatever you say Elliot." Kathy watched him leave the kitchen and she could hear the happy chatter between her two children, husband and the woman that scared the hell out of her... because Olivia Benson was better at saving a family that wasn't even her own.

OMG... this chapter was so emotional for me to write... I made myself cry!! Next chapter is dinner with Kathy... lol. OK GUYS. I need some motivation here... I am half way through chapter six which is what you have been asking for... eo... yeah I know. SOOOO. If you want it... REVIEW!! Mwuahahaha... please?


	6. Leave it up to Fate

AN: I just can't seem to stop writing... aw and for those of you who want the EO... please be happy with what I could do... I'm trying to make this is true as possible... in a sense. I want to keep i true to the show but... this chapter I must warn you took a u-turn down the EO road... so... it's up to youre reviews. Keep it this way... OR delete this chapter and put up a new one. Because I know that some of you are not EO which is totally cool. LET ME KNOW. I have another chapter so... if you do not like this chapter let me know... I may just email it to all the EO people... lol put down your review or email and I'll send you the chapter and keep the other story going on... And wait for Wild Life to happen... :D Oh and a certain EX ADA is in this chapter... cough

:STABLER RESIDENCE:

DINNER TIME...

"Could you pass the salad please?" Lizzie asked Olivia who smiled at her and nodded. The evening had gone ok so far, Elliot and Kathy were obviously not speaking to each other and their silence made things unbearable.

"What do you say Lizzie?" Kathy asked her fifteen year old.

"Thank you Olivia." Lizzie said to her and she told her she was welcome.

"So how's work?" Kathy asked as she poured a third glass of wine and Elliot looked a bit upset at this, in fact he sent Olivia a look of shame.

"Uh... it's work. I mean the same old things, saving as many lives as we can." Olivia answered, taking a sip of her only glass of wine that she had had that night. Kathy had made a fuss earlier about how Elliot never drank wine, he usually had a beer when he was home for dinner but she was interested that tonight he was willing to drink "Olivia's wine".

"It must be hectic... I mean you must never get any sleep at all. Elliot is never home any more unless one of the kids are missing or having a nervous breakdown." Wow, Kathy truly was a lightweight... her cheeks were flushed and Olivia could feel anger bubbling inside her, the anger she got around anyone who was a mean drunk.

"Kathy!" Elliot said so sternly, he had nearly barked it.

"What? It's true!"

"So Lizzie, how's school?" Olivia asked Lizzie, trying to change the subject since she could see that the teen was getting nervous.

"Um it's good, homework and all... um can I be excused?" Lizzie asked looking at Elliot.

"Sure Honey." Elliot smiled at her but Kathy slammed down her fork.

"Lizzie, sit back down, we have a guest."

"But mom-"

"Don't talk back to me young lady."

"Elizabeth sweetheart go up to your room, I'll be up in a little while to finish off that game of UNO ok?" Elliot looked at his daughter, his eyes telling her to get out of there and she nodded.

"Elliot." Kathy looked at him angrily and Olivia cleared her throat, her appetite now completely gone.

"Take your brother with you too Liz will ya?" Elliot said to her and she nodded, "Don't worry about your plate, I'll get it honey just go up to your room and read some books with Eli."

"Thank you daddy." Lizzie picked up Eli and hurried out of the dining room and up the stairs. Kathy was looking at Elliot shaking her head back and forth.

"Maybe I should give you two a few-" Olivia started.

"Don't bother Olivia, I'm sure my husband will cry to you about it you later on anyway." Kathy took another sip, "I'm sorry that this dinner thing stopped working out... I tried. I really did." Kathy rolled her eyes, "But I'm sure you'll save us again this time won't you? How you saved Eli... me? Kathleen?"

"How dare you." Olivia could not help herself. Kathy looked taken back and Elliot cringed for a second and then looked at Olivia.

"How dare I what? Let you into my home for dinner to try to-"

"No. How dare you yell at me for saving your family over and over again. A functional person would thank me, not lash out at me. And if you ask me Kathy, if you're not going to do anything about your family while Elliot is out working and making sure that you have a roof over your head, who is?" Olivia could feel her voice breaking.

"Liv..." Elliot said to her.

"No, let her speak Elliot, saint Olivia has an answer for everything." Kathy took another sip.

"I'm not doing this with you Kathy, I'm not going to... because we all know that you don't like me ok? We all know that and for stupid reason." Olivia raised an eyebrow, "And if I'm not mistaken there's nothing wrong with helping a friend out."

"Oh is that what you call it?" Kathy was now getting angrier, "So that's what you call it? Well good for you... good for you."

"Kathy I think that you've had enough wine." Elliot said taking the wine bottle away from her reach and he handed it to Olivia who kept it on her side of the table.

"How dare you contradict me in front of a guest and our children!" Kathy kept going.

"Elliot has not needed your help with that tonight Kathy." Olivia could not help herself.

"It's better that Lizzie is not here at the table right now. The last thing she needs to see is you drunk. You're lucky that Dickie is at a friends house tonight."

"I'm not drunk Elliot."

"It's getting late and frankly it's starting to get stuffy in here so..." Olivia started, looking at her watch.

"What do you mean? We're just getting started. So tell me Olivia... how long have you been seeing my husband?" This threw Olivia and Elliot both for a loop.

"Excuse me?!" Olivia did not appreciate this, after all she had done for Kathy, she was going to be lashed out at like this? Screw Kathy if she was going to treat someone like this who loved Elliot's children as much as he did.

"Kathy be quiet." Elliot told her.

"No." Kathy rolled her eyes, "How am I supposed to know that you're not doing something somewhere else because you sure as heck aren't getting it from me." Whoa too much info.

"You know Kathy in Elliot's defense, he would never betray his vows to you and neither would I. Thanks for the bad chicken whatever it was and El..." Olivia just looked at him as she stood up.

"Olivia and I are going to go play UNO with Lizzie, I'd appreciate if you just went to bed Kathy. I'll take care of cleaning this up and... just go to bed Kathy." Elliot, keeping his cool was different for Olivia, she was impressed because if it had been her she would have thrown something at Kathy, in fact she had eyes the wine bottle during her and Kathy's spat.

"Whatever." Kathy grabbed the bottle of wine and headed upstairs. There was a door slam and then a call from upstairs.

"Daddy?" Lizzie called.

"I'm here sweetheart. Why don't you bring those cards down here? Olivia's going to play with us." Elliot sounded as comforting as possible to his child, like nothing had happened.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to bed." There was a sigh of relief from Lizzie that was barely audible, "But if you wanna come down here in ten minutes, Liv and I are going to clean up down here."

"Ok Daddy." Her door closed and Elliot picked up a few plates and went into the kitchen, Olivia followed him forgetting any dishes and pulled him aside.

"Well I knew things were bad but... I had no idea that..."

"Yeah, it's bad. Liv I can't leave my kids in this... I mean it's only gotten bad a few times... but it still scares the kids out of their minds and she wonders why Dickie spends every night at a friends house and Lizzie spends her nights watching Eli... and now Kathleen... well she's in some mental institution and I'm... what am I going to do when the rest of my children start doing the same thing?" Elliot was breaking down right in front of her and the only thing she could think to do was embrace him.

"It's going to be ok." She told him and she felt his arms constrict around her, happy for the comfort, "Elliot you did so well in there, you kept your cool, you made sure that Lizzie felt safe... you... you listened to me didn't you?" Olivia asked him, "Unlike me... I couldn't stay quiet in there. But you listened to me didn't you?"

"About the anger thing? Yeah." Elliot held onto her tighter and she could hear his heartbeat.

"I'm so proud of you." Olivia told him, closing her eyes and that was when she realized how bad it would look if Kathy came down into the kitchen. But she didn't care because she was comforting him, she was holding onto him again and every time it just began to feel... right. It was wasn't as awkward as that first hug that came out of nowhere, after a few more times they seemed to have come accustomed to it and Olivia was not sure what was going on, she knew how she felt. Or did she? She wasn't sure, she had never wanted to explore the feelings for Elliot she could possibly have since she could not risk his life back with Gitano. They had chose each other over the job and that was a big no-no. Olivia had thought maybe it was a glitch... they were just too good of friends but when she found herself having to tell Elliot to divorce his wife she found more coming out of it then friendship. Elliot has risked his life for her too many times just as she had done with hi and it wasn't not from pure friendship. She felt her heart hurt if she was away from Elliot for even a day. They spoke after they got off work if they were not together and...things were getting harder to step around.

"I don't think I would be who I am if it weren't for you Liv." Elliot whispered into her ear and she held him closer, which was getting impossible since if they were any closer they would be well... ahem.

"Don't go all sappy on me El." Olivia teased him.

"I'm not." Elliot stayed in the embrace put pulled his head away from Olivia's and looked down at her. She locked onto his eyes and she could see it, she could tell that he felt it too. The feeling that they couldn't touch, the feeling that was there but they had no idea what to do with it.

"Not here." Was all Olivia could say and Elliot's facial muscles relaxed at the realization of what she meant.

"So... you feel it too?" He asked her.

"Of course I do. You know I do... but what are we supposed to do?" She asked in a whisper, "We're standing in your kitchen... holding on to each other and... you have a family... a wife..."

"You keep telling yourself that just so it excuses you from not doing anything about it." Elliot whispered back, "You want to know how I know? Because I do the same damn thing Olivia."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Olivia asked him and he shook his head in loss.

"I know what I want to do. I know that I want to divorce Kathy, god held me I love her for having my children and... for the times we had but... I'm not in love with her. I also know that I want to be with you Olivia." Elliot closed his eyes as he said this and Olivia place a hand on his cheek, "No that's an understatement. I don't just want to be with you, I... I..." He couldn't say it and she knew why. Saying it would make it too much, then they would not be able to deny it any longer. The L word.

"I've waited for you for how long Elliot?"

"It's just not fair to you... to have to wait for me to straighten my life out before we can start a life of our own... you know, I can be that architect and then maybe you and I could have a little carrot of our own." Elliot grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile from this.

"This is scary." Olivia admitted.

"I know it is..."

"I never truly knew how I felt about you until... I can't even explain it El... " Olivia was at a loss at words.

"Well whenever it happened, it did Olivia. And there's nothing we can do about it..."

"We're supposed to be cleaning El."

"Can I just do one thing?" Elliot asked her and she looked up at him again.

"What?" Olivia asked unsure. Elliot put his forehead to hers and she automatically closed her eyes at the feeling, she felt his hand come up to run fingers through her hair and then... he trailed his index finger to her jawline and-

RING!!RING!!

Elliot's cell phone went off and the two partners just looked at each other frozen...

"We need to forget this Elliot." Olivia told him as she pulled away.

"No, Olivia."

RING!!RING!!

"You need to answer your phone." Olivia started to clean, she did not leave the room, she watched as Elliot answered his phone.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Elliot watched as Olivia started to clean up the kitchen and he could still feel her, he looked down at his phone and saw that it was his mother. Perfect.

"Hi Ma." He answered. Olivia stopped cleaning and looked as though she either wanted to laugh or cry.

"Elliot sweetheart, I'm so sorry I missed your call earlier, I was painting my newest one. Oh to answer your question, the art show is tomorrow Elliot."

"Tomorrow?! Ma... uh... that's really short notice." Elliot looked at Olivia whose eyes widened.

"Well I'm sorry but you know me Elliot, I forget and then remember and-"

"It's ok, when should Olivia and I be there?"

"Um, how does three o'clock sound? We can take a walk on the beach or something before dinner or after, whichever you want to do. Maybe Olivia would like to build sand castles."

"Sounds great Ma, we'll see you then." Elliot loved his mother... he did but it could never erase all of the pain she had caused him growing up even if she had not meant it.

"Oh Elliot, I'm so happy that you're coming. You're going to be so proud of me, I love you."

"I love you too Ma." Elliot hung up the phone and looked over at Olivia.

"So tomorrow at Three?" Olivia asked.

"So you're still going?" Elliot asked her.

"Of course I am." Olivia stopped what she was doing to focus on him, "Look I'm sorry about the whole forgetting thing... um... I didn't mean that." Olivia pushed some hair behind her ear, "You almost... kissed me El."

"I know." He responded, his voice soft.

"It's not that I didn't want you to Elliot... just... not now." Olivia gave him a look that told him that she didn't hate him, "I'm holding you to that cute carrot dream." She told him and he grinned.

"Count on it Liv... you'll see."

"Well let's clean this up so poor Lizzie gets some relief from Eli and I can kick your butt at UNO."

"Whoa I'm sorry but I would bet my life on it that I have kicked your butt at how many games of poker with the guys?"

"That was because I was being easy on you Sweetheart." Olivia teased him and his face softened.

"So is this ok?" Elliot had to ask her and she stopped cleaning to look over at him.

"Heads or tails?" Olivia asked him and he squinted at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, I'm going to toss this fork into the dishwasher... heads, if it lands up then... you kiss me. But just one. Tails, if it lands downward then..."

"You kiss me?" Elliot couldn't hide his smile.

"Hold on there, then we wait... we'll leave it up to fate." Olivia looked behind her shoulder at him as she went over to the dishwasher. She turned around to look at Elliot and closed her eyes... he watched as she tossed the fork into the dishwasher and looked at him.

"You're going to pick our decisions from a fork?" Elliot asked, coming closer to her.

"Elliot if I kiss you I won't be able to stop... how many years?" Olivia looked up at him and he grinned. He nodded his head and they both looked into the dishwasher. There it lay, the most beautiful fork Elliot had ever seen... it was upwards and he looked at Olivia whose breathing had become rapid. Cupping her face in his hands, Elliot brushed his nose against hers.

"Heads it is." And then it happened, was it real? Was this really happening? Was he really kissing the woman he had fallen so deep in love with that it blinded him to the core of his soul? Olivia's hands found his own and she entwined her fingers with his. It was Olivia who had to break the kiss, their lips parted but Elliot's eyes stayed shut.

"Wow." Olivia was leaning into him and he pulled her back into his arms, dizzy as well, like he had just woken up from a dream that he wanted to stay in.

"I want to say it." Elliot told her longingly.

"I know and so do I... but... not now." Olivia told him. He opened his eyes to look at her and could see that her eyes were dilated. She kissed him once more and then had to take her arms from him but Elliot didn't let go.

"No." He said simply.

"El." Olivia laughed, looking back at him to kiss him once more.

"No, it's going to take one more, my arms are stuck."

"Just one more and then... no more."

"Right... never again."

"Well I never said that." Olivia said kissing him once more and he released her.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Elliot and Olivia were more then happy to forget the events of the night before them. They knew that it would be wrong to keep whatever they had going at that point. Elliot had his family to take care of and Olivia had her patience. They exchanged smiles every now and then but kept it all innocent. Olivia had beaten Elliot at their own game of UNO, yes sad to say that was innocent as well, since she let Lizzie beat her as did Elliot. Casey Novak, former ADA at Special Victims who had been disbarred due to the most wacky trial in the world of NYPD, had agreed to accompany Olivia to go shopping for a nice dress to wear to Elliot's mothers house. They had found a nice coffee shop to have lunch at after finding a nice blue one that accented her olive skin tone, it was already one o'clock.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Casey said, smiling as she took a drink of her double shot cappuccino, "When I moved from the city I planned to stay away... too many memories you know?" Casey forced a smile and Olivia squeezed her hand.

"Well thank you for venturing the two hours to come help me find a dress to this art show."

"I can't believe how things have been going, I mean I can believe it. I just wish that I had been there for Elliot when all of this had happened with Kathleen... I've only heard some things about Kim."

"She's a hard ass or at least she tries to be. But she didn't give Elliot a thing except for the whole insanity thing."

"Well I got too close to you guys, that was my mistake. We became friends and... it just... well it took a turn for the worst." Casey shrugged and Olivia frowned.

"Everything that happened last year wasn't your fault Casey, it was such a mess that you were really the only one that something could happen to besides Chester." Olivia reassured her.

"Thanks Liv." Casey smiled at her warmly and then got a serious look on her face, "Now tell me what's different about you? You look... I don't know... dare I say it? Happy?" Casey smiled at her knowingly.

"I'm just grateful for Elliot letting his mother do this for me." Olivia told her truthfully.

"I know it means a lot to you that someone is treating you like a daughter... and that's what it sounded like when you explained Elliot's mother calling you and asking you for advice on her son."

"She invited me to this art show and I just don't get it... I mean I'm Elliot's partner, that's it Casey."

"You two just keep telling each other that, there's something you're not telling me though but I already know what it is... she wants you there because you are who you are Olivia. Understanding, kind... you give everyone a chance, even the scumbags who don't deserve a break... you're still able to talk to them like you care, even if you don't."

"I care about the victims, not the perps." Olivia clarafied.

"Exactly, you care enough about the victims to not go off on them, because you know that the only way to get to them is to tolerate them. Elliot on the other hand-"

"El beats the crap out of them."

"Well he's the scary one while you, even though can be scary yourself, are the soft one. Elliot can scare the hell out of anyone by not even saying anything. That's what makes you two the perfect team, the mama bear and papa bear." Casey smiled (AN: I'd like to thank Mariska for giving that definition herself, mama bear and papa bear)

"Mama and the papa huh?" Olivia half smiled and Casey chuckled.

"Hey, it's a good analogy ok?" Casey thanked the waiter when their bill came, "Now are you going to tell me what's truly bothering you?" Casey had not lost her keen senses and probably would never. Olivia did not speak for a moment, trying to find the right way to put it.

"Casey, Elliot's family is falling apart, it's been falling apart for years now and I've somehow managed and helped to put it back together."

"Well you care about Elliot and his family Olivia." Casey nodded.

"Too much?" Olivia asked her.

"Olivia, since when have you and Elliot worried about too much?" Casey's question made Olivia sit back in her chair and sigh since she knew that her friend was right, "You two have always overstepped boundaries... it's amazing that you two still have your job. You've lied for each other, risked your lives, put yourselves in each others lives that don't involve SVU... I mean, what is too much Olivia?"

"You're right." Olivia gave in, "You are absolutely right. What's going to Elliot's mothers house for dinner and an art show going to do more to our relationship then..." Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Then what El and I have already done?" This question seemed to melt Casey's heart, she closed her eyes for a moment and then reached over to put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... but I'm here for you when you want to talk to me about it." Casey told her, "In face I will be waiting." Casey gave Olivia a look and Olivia smirked.

"When it's time I'll tell you."

"Speaking of time, what is the hour?" Casey asked, "I have to get back to the office around three."

"It's almost one thirty." Olivia felt a shiver go up her when she thought of how she would be traveling to Long Island to see Elliot's mother soon.

"Wow, well I be you have to meet a certain someone and... well I have to go."

"Promise me that you'll come down again." Olivia told her. They both stood up and Casey hugged her tightly.

"I'm just a phone call away, give El a hug for me and tell everyone that said Hi." Casey waved to her and paid the bill as she headed out. Olivia picked up her bag and her purse as she headed out to her car. Her phone began to ring and she frowned, it wasn't Elliot's ring and she had told the captain that she and Elliot had a case that they had to deal with all day. She looked down to see it as an unknown number.

"Benson." Olivia answered.

"Olivia?"

"Kathleen?" Olivia was so shocked to hear from Elliot's daughter that she almost dropped her bag.

"Thank you for bringing Grandma B to see me the other day." Kathleen sounded like she had been crying.

"Oh Honey you're welcome."

"I um, tried to call Mom but she wasn't home so... I called you, I hope that's ok."

"Oh sweetie of course it's ok." Olivia reassured her.

"It's just that um, I can't really talk to mom ya know? And you... you've been there since I can remember and you were nice enough to talk to Grandma for me and... Olivia if it wasn't for you I might have made the worse mistake of my life."

"You're father went to see her too Kathleen."

"He did? No one tells me these things..."

"Well he wasn't supposed to tell you, but how are you?" Olivia asked, her heart warm from the fact that Elliot's daughter had called her.

"I'm ok, the medicine they have me on are low doses so they don't effect me enough to make me a zombie but I can feel a difference. Um they have me in these daily groups that are with other women who have the same thing I do. I had no idea that I wasn't alone Olivia." Kathleen was now crying, "I um... I keep thinking that if I had chosen to go to Rikers instead of get help I would have been much more screwed up then I already am."

"You can't beat yourself up about that, all you can do is look forward to today and the future just like your grandma said and you were never screwed up Kathleen." Olivia told her truthfully.

"Thank you Olivia." Kathleen paused and Olivia waited.

"You ok?" She asked the girl.

"Will you come and visit me? I mean... mom said she would come but... and I don't even want to see dad right now. I mean I know I should see dad but, Olivia I feel like you're the one person I can trust besides Grandma if that sounds stupid but-"

"Kathleen breathe, yes I will come and visit you."

"Thank you Olivia. I'm going to ask Grandma if she will too... um, I have to go, someone else needs to use the payphone but, thank you Olivia."

"I'm always here for you."

"I know." Click. Olivia put her phone down and just stared at it for a moment. What was happening? Was this how it was supposed to happen? Was this how it was supposed to be? Olivia was shocked out of her thoughts when her phone went off again, it took her a moment to register that it was Elliot.

"Hey."

"Hey, look Mom called and told me to pick up some french bread so we can make home made garlic bread. You ready to go?" Elliot sounded like he was walking through downtown.

"I just need to go home first and get ready."

"So pick you up in two hours?" Elliot teased her.

"You know I'm a simple girl, pick me up in twenty." She hit the End button and rolled her eyes, "Yeah?" she asked when her phone went off again.

"I was calling to ask if you if you had any french bread?"

"As a matter of fact I do Elliot... why?"

"Well the loaf I had picked up is at the house and-"

"Say no more." They hung up and Olivia got into her car to drive off to get ready.

...REVIEW. OR I will never post ever AGAIN... PLEASE EXCUSE THE TYPOS... I'll edit later... I just wanted to update!!


	7. Dinner and the Blue Dress

AN: Now I know that we are all dying because of last night's episode... holy cow. I mean... WOW. It was shippers half dream... the starting at Liv's a and grumbling, "I'm married." HAHAHA... seriously... and omg... ok must put this into the story somehow and I'm Raychel... I can do anything... :P

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Elliot could not believe the dress that Olivia was wearing... it was breath-taking. He kept having to remind himself that he was still married, he was still married and he had to push down the kiss as much as possible until he wasn't married anymore.

"You ok? You've been really quiet since we left my apartment." Olivia asked him as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You look beautiful Liv." Was all Elliot could say.

"Thank you El, however you have already told me that for the past few minutes."

"Is this supposed to feel weird?" Elliot asked her all of the sudden. Olivia paused.

"Um, is what supposed to feel weird? This? Us going to see your mother or... us going to see your mother?" Olivia held back a grin.

"Well yeah, I mean it doesn't feel weird to me... it feels-"

"Right?" Olivia offered and he did not hide his smile.

"Yeah, it feels very right." Elliot agreed with her.

"I hope tonight is a good night with your mom El." Olivia told him sincerely.

"Me too Liv, I just hope my mom is... I don't know..."

"Elliot you don't have to make excuses for your mom, she's a wonderful woman and she loves you."

"I know."

"All the things she did or has done is because of her disorder." Olivia told him and he nodded.

"I try to remind myself of that." Elliot admitted.

"Look, lets get there in a good thought form ok? No negative thinking." Olivia grinned at him.

"Sounds good to me... sounds good." Elliot squeezed her hand and found how warm it was. It made him smile and they listened to the radio on the way down to Bernadette's house. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining down on them as they got out of the car.

"You nervous?" Olivia asked him.

"Always." Elliot answered her truthfully and she cocked her head to one side, her hair was getting long enough to where it was falling onto her shoulder and he wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her but knew that he couldn't.

"Oh! Elliot, Olivia! You're here!" The cheery voice hit Elliot's heart and he had to make the panic go away. As much as he loved his mother, there were parts of him that were deeply terrified of her, just for the things she had done when he was a child.

"Hi Mama." Elliot turned around to give her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and looked at Olivia.

"Oh my goodness you look stunning my dear, oh Elliot I don't know why you can't just get that divorce finalized with Kathy, look at what you've got in front of you." Bernadette embraced Olivia and Elliot's chest tightened as he locked eyes with Olivia who looked just as surprised as he did. Divorce? What?

"Divorce Ma?" Elliot asked her as Olivia smiled at Bernadette.

"Well yes, I had to hear it from Kathy of course because you never tell me anything. But the divorce, Kathy mentioned it to me last night Elliot." Bernadette stared him down, "Surely she spoke to you about it."

"Of course she did Ma, yeah... " Elliot lied to get the concerned look off of his mothers face and her face relaxed into a smile.

"Elliot, you have not been happy in that marriage for so long... in fact I'm not sure if you ever were." Bernadette then looked at Olivia, "It's a shame that you didn't meet this one when you were younger." Elliot could not argue with her on this one, "Well come on in, I have the pasta maker from Gladys, she let me borrow it for this occasion. I told her my son was actually coming to my art show and to dinner." Olivia eyed Elliot as they followed Bernadette into the house and when she went off into the kitchen, Olivia touched Elliot's arm.

"Divorce?" She whispered to him.

"I had no idea." Elliot told her and she nodded, but still looked a bit dazed.

"Olivia I have an extra apron for you." Bernadette called from the kitchen.

"Thank you." Olivia called back and she pushed past Elliot. No... she wasn't angry about the divorce was she? How could Olivia be angry? If anything should she be happy? Oh women were too complex.

"So what do I do?" Elliot asked, setting his jacket and Olivia's on the rack.

"The hamburger of course, remember when you were a little boy you used to love to make the meatballs?" Bernadette smiled at him and handed him a huge silver bowl.

"You remember that?" Elliot asked her, feeling warm.

"Of course I do sweetie," Bernadette kissed his cheek and Olivia smiled at Elliot and then went back to chopping mushrooms.

"I've got veggie duty," Olivia announced and Bernadette looked down at Olivia's work.

"You are quite gifted Olivia... you should be a chef." Bernadette told her, patting her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I could open up a chopped vegetable restaurant." Olivia joked.

"You never know, some people like that type of thing." Bernadette joked back to her and Elliot got warmer and he felt a smile form, he just stood there watching his mother and Olivia getting along like they had known each other for years, he had never seen this with his mother and Kathy. Kathy never paid attention to Bernadette but Olivia... she treated his mother like she knew how to and it made him love her even more.

"Elliot, are you waiting for the meat to come to you?" Bernadette asked, snapping Elliot out of his thoughts.

"You mean it's already dead?" Elliot teased and Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"I have to go take my vitamins, I'll be right back." Bernadette looked at her watch and left the kitchen.

"Ok what's going on?" Elliot asked Olivia who stopped chopping.

"Helping prepare dinner, you?" Olivia asked, not looking at him.

"Are you really upset about the divorce? Of all people I thought you would be happy." Elliot told her and she set the knife down and gripped the counter.

"I'm not upset El," Olivia explained, finally looking at him.

"Then what's going on?"

"What if she saw us?"

"Saw us?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Yes and that's why she's taking the divorce papers out, I don't want to be the cause for the divorce." Olivia shook her head. Elliot relaxed, so this is what she was worried about. He set down the silver bowl and put his arms around her from behind and he felt her lean into him.

"Kathy and I would be getting divorced even if it wasn't for you Olivia." Elliot whispered to her, "What's meant to be is meant to be and you know that I would be taking the divorce papers out myself."

"I know El."

"Let's have a good dinner with Mom ok?"

"Ok."

"I need to get to working on those meatballs." Elliot kissed Olivia's neck and went to the fridge.

"Elliot, if you will get out the olive oil please!" Bernadette called from the hallway.

"Yeah Ma." Elliot pulled out the fresh garlic as well.

"I think that we're having sauce with our vegetables." Olivia said to Bernadette when she re-entered the tiny kitchen. Bernadette looked down at the cutting board and she smiled at Olivia.

"So we'll have sauce with our vegetables... it looks wonderful Olivia." Bernadette kissed her on the cheek and Olivia smiled huge.

"So what time is the art show Ma?" Elliot asked as he began to get the other supplies for the meatballs.

"Seven, it starts at seven." Bernadette said happily.

"So where is it taking place? Not the boardwalk." Elliot looked at her and she sighed.

"And if it was on the boardwalk?"

"Well you're art is too good for that Mama." Elliot told her sweetly and she blushed.

"My dear sweet boy, so good to your Mama... so good." Bernadette left the pasta for a moment to hug Elliot again and Olivia smiled at them.

"So is it going to be here?" Olivia asked and Bernadette let go of Elliot.

"Yes it is, I have a friend coming with cheese and wine. It's supposed to be very elegant... I'm so excited." Bernadette went back to the pasta and they all focused on their food.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

"Oh that was delicious." Elliot smiled at his mother and poured her another glass of water.

"I have to say that the pasta you made was amazing." Olivia said to Bernadette, her stomach full of Italian food, "And Elliot, I never knew that you could make such great meatballs."

"I have many secrets." Elliot smiled at her and she could feel herself melt.

"Let me clean all of this up before we start making cookies."

"Mom, it's 6:30 we don't have time to make cookies yet." Elliot told her and Bernadette looked at her watch.

"Darn, well let me get all of this cleaned up none the less." Bernadette began to get up, but Elliot touched her arm.

"I'll clean it up Ma." Elliot said to her, "Don't lift a finger."

"I'll help." Olivia volunteered.

"No you won't." Elliot told her and she raised an eyebrow, "You two go ahead and have some coffee, I can take care of all of this." Elliot winked at Olivia and she smiled at him, never knowing this side of him and she felt like she was being let in on this one huge secret that kept unfolding.

"Come on Olivia, I'll show you the art I'm going to be putting up." Bernadette thanked Elliot and Olivia smiled at him before going into the living room with Bernadette. There was a huge painting that stood out from all of the others and Olivia could feel tears come to her eyes. The painting was of Elliot, it looked like it had been painted over time but it was beautiful none the less. But that wasn't what brought tears to Olivia's eyes. It was the fact that there was a small painting of a woman behind Elliot, so small and blended in with the background so much that if Olivia had not looked she would not have seen it.

"Has Elliot seen this?" Olivia asked, not letting the tears escape her eyes.

"No hon, not yet. I wanted to show it to you first and ask you what you think he will do with it."

"Oh... I don't know, I'm not Elliot so-"

"You've known my son for how long?" Bernadette asked her.

"Um, we've been partners for ten to eleven years, actually I don't know since the writers can't remember." Olivia's words made Bernadette look at her funny, "You can say we have known each other long enough." Olivia smiled at her.

"Exactly, so you know my son better then anyone else. What do you think he will do with it?"

"He will love it." Olivia smiled at her and Bernadette looked delighted.

"Oh I do hope that you are right." She looked at the painting and the doorbell rang, "Oh that will be Gladys. Olivia if you will uncover the rest of these please. Thank you Dear." Olivia did as she was asked and could feel the emotion in every painting. She was setting aside all of the covers when a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Olivia, I didn't mean to startle you, this is Gladys, she's my good friend. Gladys this is the young woman I've been telling you about. You know the one that Elliot spends all of his time with."

"We're partners." Was all Olivia could say as she shook Gladys's hand.

"Of course you are sweetheart." Gladys said sweetly and Olivia wasn't sure if she should feel offended or not.

"Ok, everything is clean-" Elliot left the kitchen and Gladys looked at him.

"Hello Elliot."

"Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meat you." They shook hands as well and Elliot smiled at her.

"You too, ma did you paint all of these?" Elliot asked as he came in to look at them, then his eyes landed on the one of him and Olivia could feel her heart go out to him.

"Oh Elliot, this was supposed to be a surprise." Bernadette tried to hide the painting but she did not succeed due to the size.

"When did you draw this?" Elliot asked, looking at the painting, his eyes searching the canvas.

"Um, I started it a long time ago... actually right before your father... I couldn't finish it until the past week." Bernadette explained and Olivia watched Elliot's face.

"Why are you so small?" Elliot asked her as he found the painting she had done of herself in the background.

"Um, it's just a painting Elliot. I would have drawn myself bigger but... you were just too handsome-"

"No." Elliot said in almost a whisper, "You drew yourself that small for another reason." Elliot looked at his mother and Gladys excused herself to the bathroom.

"Elliot please don't make a scene, it's just how I was feeling at the time."

"How you were feeling or how you truly feel at this moment?" Elliot asked, his face had gone red and Olivia set a hand on his arm, he was trembling slightly.

"Elliot please-"

"Answer me Ma."

"It's just a painting." Bernadette insisted.

"Why are you so small in the painting Mama? Is it because you've been such a small part of my life lately?" Elliot's voice broke.

"El..." Olivia started but stopped herself.

"Elliot I've only been a small part of your life because you won't let me in." Bernadette said, her own eyes tinting with glass like Elliot's, "I have to blend in the background see?" She pointed to the painting.

"Thank you for the dinner Ma." Elliot looked away from his mother and headed for the door.

"Elliot." Olivia said, hurrying after him, "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving, it's getting late and... I've gotta get home..."

"Elliot don't do this. Please don't run away again." Olivia pleaded to him.

"Me run away? She's the one that ran away Liv, she is... and now it's my turn." Elliot put on his jacket and held out Olivia's.

"I..." Olivia started but was at a loss for words, she did not want to leave but she could see the distress in Elliot's eyes and it broke her heart, "Give me a moment with your mom ok?"

"I'll be outside." Elliot leaned over and kissed her cheek and she took the jacket from him, stood there for a second and then went back into the living room where Bernadette was sitting on the couch all by herself, crying softly.

"Bern..." Olivia started.

"Oh Olivia, you're still here." She said softly, "My son leave?"

"He's outside, it's uh... it's too much for him right now."

"I have been small in his life... I've tried to blend in, I've tried to just be his past until he came to see me and I realized how much he needs me, even if I am... if I am..." Bernadette's eyes closed and she put a hand to her heart as if willing herself to not cry, "Even if I am crazy."

"Different." Olivia reminded her, "You're not crazy... I've met crazy and you're definitely not one of them." Olivia sat down next to her and put a hand on her back, "You and Elliot are going to have to go through some stuff but... there's always a storm before the calm right?" Olivia asked and Bernadette looked into her eyes, they were full of sadness and regret.

"Promise me that you'll make sure he doesn't cut me off again Olivia... Please?" Bernadette pleaded and Olivia pulled her into her arms to hug her.

"I promise to do everything in my power to make sure that your son doesn't forget you." Olivia told her into her ear and the woman held her tight.

"Thank you."

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

A week later...

Olivia found herself in the dress again only this was for another occasion... she was going out to dinner with the man that Elliot idolized, the man that Elliot had proudly named his son after. She had wanted to call Elliot and tell him but Dick had told her not to. The cabbie pulled up and when Olivia saw the police lights she felt a sinking in her heart, also a jackhammer of her nerves. No... what was going on? She paid the cab driver and got out, she saw Elliot standing there all bruised up like he had just had a fight with himself. It took all of Olivia's power to not run up to him and tend to every wound he had.

"Is everything ok?" was all she could say and watched Elliot's eyes go from huge to sad to just completely full of sorrow.

"No." He answered her and she didn't know what to say.

"What happened?" She asked him and he just shook his head back and forth, "El, tell me."

"The man you were about to have dinner with tonight, the man that I've looked up to and wanted to be, the man I named my son after... is a murderer." Elliot looked at Olivia, his eyes swollen with shock.

"Oh my god." Olivia didn't care that they were out in the open, she went over to him and put her arms around him as softly as she could, "Oh Elliot I'm so sorry."

"Oh God Liv, all I could keep thinking of how much he betrayed me... my family... you... god he could have hurt-"

"Shhh, don't talk like that." Olivia told him and she felt him wince, "We need to get you looked at."

"No, I'm fine."

"Elliot, you are not fine... not at all. Have you seen yourself? God, have you even felt that horrible thing on your neck? No, we're going to the hospital."

"Olivia I'm fine." Elliot insisted.

"Did you drive your car?" Olivia ignored him.

"Yes."

"Keys?" Olivia held out her hand to him and he just looked at her, "Elliot give me your keys, you're not driving. Does the captain know about this?"

"So I can get suspended again?" Elliot asked her and she bit her lip, he was right.

"So we'll tell them what happened." Olivia said, her hand still held out, "You came to see him and he beat you up and confessed to the murders." Olivia shrugged, feeling shaky.

"That's what happened Liv."

"Then you won't be lying will you? Now come on, I'm calling Fin and the captain." Olivia got out her cell phone and Elliot reluctantly gave her his keys. Elliot got into the passenger seat as Olivia told Fin to meet them at the hospital.

"Well?" Elliot asked her, cringing as he put his seat belt on.

"Fin is meeting us as well as the captain. You doing ok?" Olivia asked in true worry.

"Just in a lot of pain is all." Elliot admitted.

"You look like it." Olivia started the car and headed to Bellevue where they got in pretty quick.

"Wow Liv, look at you." Fin said when he saw Olivia walk in and captain Cragen just looked amused, it was a facial expression he used often.

"Thanks Fin." Olivia smiled at him.

"And look at you... damn man..." Fin said when he saw Elliot.

"Thanks too Fin." Elliot squinted and sat down, waiting for the doctor.

"So you wanna tell us what happened?" The captain asked.

"He threw the first punch captain, I went over to-"

"You went over to talk to him," Cragen said sternly, "If you had gone over there to bring him in or question him then we would have known about and Olivia wouldn't be dressed up like she is."

"Sir-"

"I'm not finished detective, I believe that you went over there with the intent on beating the crap out of this guy either way it happened."

"Captain, Dick threw the first punch." Olivia put in.

"Oh I'm sorry Olivia were you there?" The captain turned to her and she said nothing, "Didn't think so." He looked down at Elliot, "You are treading very, very deep waters Elliot. If another incident like this happens again then... I'll be forced to do something I really don't want to do, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now I believe that this guy threw the first punch, by the looks of you and the look of him when he was taken in we can see who the true culprit is." The captain paused, "Elliot please don't ever do this again without witnesses ok? Because next time I might not be able to save your badge." Then he left. The captain left and Olivia let out a breath of air.

"It's true, I saw Dick and he looked pretty bad." Fin nodded, "But you look like hell run over thrice man."

"Thanks."

"Elliot Stabler?" A nurse called.

"Do you need a statement?" Elliot asked Fin who looked taken back.

"Uh, not right now. Just get yourself looked at, Liv can I speak to you?" Fin asked and Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"I'll be back there in a second." Olivia told him and he looked pained but nodded, "What's up?" She asked Fin and he looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine why?"

"Well I had heard that Dick had asked you out to dinner and you said yes and when I heard what happened, I thought for a moment that Elliot had gone into one of his rages and... that you were part of it."

"Fin, Elliot would never hurt me." Olivia demanded, a bit offended by this accusation in Elliot's defense.

"I know that El would never hurt you Liv, I mean Dick."

"I got there just as Dick was being arrested by Elliot." Olivia explained.

"Well I'm glad that you're ok... and you look gorgeous Liv." Fin told her, smiling.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled back at him and then remembered Elliot, "Uh, I should get back there with El."

"Yeah, yeah go on... take him home, make sure he gets some rest and call me in the morning when you two can give a statement." Fin waved and then walked away. Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had almost been a possible victim again. Thank God for Elliot Stabler but then her heart went out to him for finding out about the man who he had adored so much, it killed her. Olivia told the nurse that she was with Elliot and went into the back to Elliot's emergency room. He was sitting on the bed, his shirt off and was being tended to.

"How is everything?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, hello Olivia." The doctor recognized her and there was a look on her face as if wondering, why are you always here with him and not his wife? Well tune in next Tuesday doc.

"Hi, so... is he ok?"

"Nothing is broken or fractured, just really bruised." The doctor looked at Elliot, "I'm ordering you out of work for a few days ok?"

"I'm fine." Elliot insisted.

"Elliot you should know better then to argue with the doctor."

"But-"

"Yes." Olivia told him and he looked like he had just been saved from a whole lot of hell. She knew why he didn't want to be out of work, it wasn't because of the money but because of Kathy.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am Elliot."

"But-"

"No, no buts... it will be fine." Olivia knew he was worried about them being alone together and the thought made her dizzy and now she realized his point, Oh god how were they going to be alone together? Oh this was like putting bait in front of a starving shark.

"I'll get your discharge papers and prescriptions written." The doctor told Elliot and then let the room.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place." Elliot told Olivia and she smiled at him.

"You know that it's not a problem." Olivia shrugged, "It's not like you haven't crashed on the couch before."

"That's what I'm worried about." Elliot admitted.

"Yeah me too." Olivia admitted, "But we have to not... um... do anything El."

"I know Liv, trust me I know."

"Even if you are getting divorced, you're still married..."

"We'll play games or something." Elliot shrugged.

"And you'll sleep on the couch." Olivia nodded.

"Of course."

"No way are you sleeping in the bedroom." Olivia said more to herself.

"Ok Elliot, here are your prescriptions, discharge papers and note for work. Now try to stay alright for two weeks this time yeah?" The doctor said good bye to Olivia and Elliot put his shirt back on.

"Are you hungry Olivia?" Elliot asked her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Actually I am just a tad starving, I didn't eat because well..."

"Where do you want to go?" Elliot asked coming closer to her.

"Elliot you're in pain, lets just get some take out and go back to my place." Olivia put a hand on his right cheek since the left one was bruised up worse.

"But you're too beautiful for it to go to waste." Elliot told her, setting his forehead against hers.

"It's not wasted." Olivia told him and he kissed her lightly, even though they had vowed to not kiss again. Not for a long time, not until it was right.

"I hope that was right." Elliot told her, brushing his nose against hers.

"It was perfect El." Olivia told him, kissing him softly and then grinned at him.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

MEANWHILE AT THE STABLER RESIDENCE

"Dad isn't home again is he?" Lizzie asked her twin brother Dickie who was in his room playing a video game.

"Nope, he called and said he had to work late. Again." Dickie sighed and paused his game, "You wanna come in?"

"Mom is at it again." Lizzie closed the door after she came into his room, she noticed a spaceship next to Dickie's bed, "Aren't you a little old for toys?"

"That's not a toy Liz, that's from Uncle Dick. I met him this afternoon... but-"

"But?"

"He almost got shot, dad shoved me under a desk... it was pretty intense."

"Oh my god does Mom know?" Lizzie looked scared.

"No, Mom doesn't know and hopefully she won't know. She would have a cow... or another baby." Dickie scoffed.

"Another baby? What? Dickie- I mean Dick what are you talking about? Mom and Dad haven't like... even slept in the same bed for how long?"

"I found something out that you can't tell anyone." Dickie lowered his voice.

"You don't have to whisper, mom has the TV blasting downstairs while she's making dinner. What is it?" Lizzie sat down next to Dickie and he looked apprehensive.

"Dad got mom pregnant with Maureen before they got married." Dickie hissed.

"What? How did you find that out?!"

"Dad told me, it kind of slipped out."

"Oh my god... so they got married because of Maureen?" Lizzie's jaw dropped and she just looked dazed.

"Well you know that Catholics don't believe in birth control." Dickie said, "But then again... that was then..." Dickie showed his sister his wallet and she swatted him.

"You don't need to be having sex Dickie, that's all Mom and Dad need is a grand baby when you're fifteen."

"I'm not having sex Liz, but this is just in case you know? I mean honestly, I got these after Dad told me he knocked mom up."

"So they got married because..."

"Because mom got pregnant I guess. Dad wasn't about to abandon Mom while she was pregnant, he did what any man would do."

"But then does that mean that they're still together because of... us?"

"Liz you can't think like that. Dad loves Mom... Mom loves Dad... it's just screwed up right now." Dickie lied to his sister and she did not look convinced.

"Do you think that Mom and Dad are going to get divorced?" She asked him and he looked at her.

"Divorce is a sin."

"So are a lot of what they've done but has that stopped them before?" Lizzie asked Dickie.

"Don't worry about it Liz." Dickie told her.

"How can I not?" Lizzie stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dickie asked her.

"I thought that coming in here would make me feel better but I was wrong."

"Hey, let's just play some video games ok? I'm sorry Liz, I didn't meant to upset you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Dickie handed her a controller and she took it.

"So do you think Dad is really working late?" Lizzie asked as she sat back down.

"Let's not go there Liz."

HOLY CRAP.

OK, I need like a million reviews... I just spend like hours on that chapter lol. A review takes how long? Oh my goodness... I hope it worked for you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so long, there was a lot to cover and heck there's even more to cover. Well guys, review! I want to write another chapter, but need motivation... :)


	8. Exhaustion

AN: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. TWO WEEKS? AGAIN??? OH no.... NO NO NO. Chelsea... did they cut your scene???? DOUBLE THE ANGER. OK well since SVU isn't going as planned I'm going to have to correct it aren't I? Who wants to elect me to be a writer for the show? Anyone? Cool me too...

"El, she-....Elliot she's-"

"Liv calm down, I'm getting Tommy a soda what happened?"

"It's bad."

"Just calm down alright? I'm on my way, Liv just hold on ok?"

"Ok El." Elliot hung up his phone and looked at Tommy, "We gotta head up to your mom's room Tommy."

"Is she awake? Does she want to see me now?" Tommy asked excitedly. Elliot didn't know what to say. Olivia had said it in her voice, Tommy's mother was gone. Olivia didn't have to even say the words but Elliot knew. Tommy got a look in his eye that caused Elliot to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Tommy, let's head up there. No, no we're taking this stairs." Elliot took the boy by the hand and that was when Tommy knew that something was wrong. Elliot could feel the slack in the grasp of the boys hand and his eyes darkened.

"My mom... is she ok?"

"Tommy-"

"Mommy." Tommy began to run and Elliot chased after him through crowds and people. Elliot could not believe how fast the boy could run, but adrenaline could do that to anyone. Elliot was going through mixed emotions, he felt bad for Tommy and he was even more worried about Olivia. If she had been in the room when Tommy's mother had crashed, he had not been there for her to grab a hold of his hand. He had not been there to catch her if she needed to fall. Elliot's mind raced back to Tommy when the boy finally got to the floor his mom was on.

"Tommy!" Elliot called after him.

"No." Tommy began to shake his head, the boy ran through the doors as did Elliot. There was no sign of Olivia, the door was shut and Elliot swallowed hard. Elliot couldn't stop the boy as he barged into the room to find Olivia standing there, tears in her eyes, all Elliot wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was ok... everything would be ok. That is wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Olivia choked out and Tommy pushed past her, Elliot reminded himself to not put his arms around Olivia. He put his hand on her back and she looked over at him. Elliot watched Tommy hug his mother, his heart wept for him, but for some reason Elliot found himself particularly worried about Olivia.(AN: Yes we saw your eyes in last nights ep El.)

"Oh jeez." Kim sighed as she showed up out of the blue, "What the hell happened?"

"She's dead."

"Oh..." Kim looked in on Tommy and his mother and groaned, "Get him out of there."

'What why?" Olivia asked, her voice angry, "You know what, screw it." Olivia shook her head and left the room.

"Olivia!" Kim cried out in surprise and shock.

"Stay with Tommy, I have to go after her." Elliot told Kim who just looked peeved.

"Hurry Elliot I'm not the best with kids."

"I'm shocked." Elliot ran after Olivia who had gone into a family restroom. He took in a breath and casually entered to see Olivia at the sink crying. He locked the door and went over to her.

"I saw her... I was holding her hand." Olivia did not look at him, Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Liv calm down, what happened to her wasn't your fault Olivia, it was hers. She chose not to get help, she chose-"

"To lie to her son? To lie to her children? Elliot that woman murdered her daughter and probably Tommy, she said there were more children..."

"Olivia sweetie you need to calm down ok? Tommy needs you right now, especially now, Kim is in there with him." Elliot's shot at a small laugh succeeded and Olivia shook her head.

"What is so wrong with me? Why can't I... why are things hitting me so hard right now?"

"It's your post traumatic stress Liv, you know that. The counselor said that anything could trigger you." Elliot reminded her.

"But this? A mother leaving her child because she believed in crap? Believed a doctor?"

"Olivia, your mother didn't mean to leave you." Elliot took a chance, he knew that she was connecting with her own childhood, she was connecting with Tommy. His mother was sick, she lied to Tommy about it, let hm think that things were fine... she never admitted to her child that something was wrong.

"Tommy will never hear his mother say good bye or I love you ever again. He never got to say good bye." Elliot was holding Olivia to him as she shook with tears, her whole body convulsing. The partners jumped at a knock on the door and Olivia looked at Elliot in worry.

"Yeah?" Elliot called.

"I know that you two are in there." The captain's voice said and Elliot felt Olivia sag against him.

"Liv's not feeling well." Elliot called to the captain.

"You do realize how bad it looks that you're in there with her don't you? In fact if anyone had seen that-"

"Alright, I'll give her some space." Elliot answered angrily and kissed Olivia's forehead, "I'm right outside ok? I'm right outside."

"Just give me a second or two..." Olivia told him and he nodded, kissing her softly, tasting her tears. Elliot gave her one last squeeze and then left the bathroom.

"Liv ok?" The captain asked with a tinge of concern.

"Well seeing our perp die right in front of her wasn't exactly the best thing in the world for her." Elliot crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I hate to sound like a complete ass-hole but she needs to suck it up for a moment."

"Captain! You know what Olivia has been through!" Elliot tried to keep his voice down.

"You know my position detective," The captain looked pained for saying this.

"Where the hell is this coming from? Did the cheif speak to you again? IAB? Who spoke to you?"

"Elliot, not here ok? Just tell your partner to put on a happy face for the next ten minutes and then we'll get her out of here."

"I don't understand sir." Elliot said, trying not to throw something.

"Just do it." The captain headed towards the room and Kim walked out.

"Where's Olivia?"

"Why?" Elliot did want to deal with Kim at the moment.

"Because she's a witness, I need to speak with her."

"She's busy."

"Fixing her hair? Look, this is serious, if detective Benson can't handle it then maybe-"

"Don't you ever, EVER question Olivia Benson's authority, if you ever do I will make sure that your ass is off this so fast you won't know where to go from here." Elliot threatened her.

"I'm NOT." Kim insisted, "I'm just saying that if she is not able to deal with this at the moment then maybe- Elliot don't shake your head listen to me, then MAYBE you should have Fin work with you on this one." Kim's words hung in the air like a ball that had just been thrown at Elliot and he was waiting for it to hit him or not.

"No." Elliot told her simply, "Olivia is fine, she's fine."

"Look, I know that I don't know you and Olivia and the rest of the squad as well as your tight knit family but I do know when someone is in distress. Detective Benson is in distress Elliot, I'm not pointing fingers as to why, but it doesn't take a superhuman to realize that, that woman is going through something right now."

"Even if she is, it doesn't make her incapable-"

"So you do admit that something is going on with her?" Kim sounded robotic.

"Everyone is always going through something! Come on, what about your divorce?" Elliot watched Kim's face flinch, "That's right, what if we blamed your anger and ability in every case on your feelings toward your ex-husband?" Elliot saw her look away for a moment and he nodded, "Now do you still want to put Olivia under a magnifined glass?

"What makes her a great detective is what she's been through, I am not saying that Olivia is bad at her work, in fact she's known to be amazing and I've seen her work."

"I hear a but."

"But... she's letting whatever she is going through clutch onto the case, it's right there."

"You have no idea what she has been through Kim and if you were her-"

"You're right, I have no clue what she has been through. And frankly it's none of my business, nor is it the victims business."

"You're the one who spoke to Cragen." Elliot breathed out, seeing red.

"Someone had to."

"You have got some nerve do you understand me? You know, I was beginning to think that you were possibly alright... had some human in there somewhere."

"I did it out of concern Elliot." Kim insisted.

"Oh because you and Olivia are such bosom buddies? No, I'm not buying that."

"I did it out of concern for the case, look I don't care if you believe me or not when I tell you that I'm not out to get Olivia but she needs to be off the case for the next few days."

"You mentioned that she was a witness," Elliot pointed out.

"I can get a statement. It's ok." Kim sighed. Elliot had not expected this. Had he said something to soften her just a centimeter?

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to convince the judge that it will hold up in court." Kim had her hard exterior back on and Elliot furrowed his eyebrow.

"I'll get Olivia."

"Thanks." Kim headed back and Elliot watched her. It was too bad that she was so annoying, otherwise she might be attractive. At least that's what Fin had told him.

"Liv?" Elliot knocked on the door and he did not hear an answer, "Olivia?" Elliot said louder and turned the handle but it was locked, "Olivia!" Still no answer. Not thinking or caring about the consequences, Elliot kicked the door in. He heard someone shout at him, but seeing Olivia on the floor of the bathroom drowning out all of the sounds he was hearing. She was unconscious and it looked like she had just collapsed, "Olivia wake up sweetie, come on."

"Excuse us sir." Three nurses and a doctor appeared behind him, "Sir we need you to move."

"But-"

"What's her name?"

"I know her, she's detective Benson!"

"Ms. Benson? Nancy she's out cold, I need you to run me a gurney over here." The doctor took her pulse and kept talking to her. One of the nurses patted Olivia's cheek and then pressed her palm into Olivia's chest, there were wide open eyes and Olivia came to, "Ms. Benson do you know where you are?"

"El?" Olivia croaked out and Elliot was next to her.

"I'm right here Liv, right here. You passed out."

"What?"

"Is she awake? Oh thank god, here let's get her on here." Nancy, the other nurse came over to Olivia.

"I passed out?"

"I want to run some tests if that's ok with you." The doctor told her.

"Tests?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Um, I was upset... I began to feel panic and then... I felt like I couldn't breathe, everything got blurry and I just... blacked out." Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and he was just happy to hear her speak.

"It sounds like it was stress induced, but I'd still like to run some tests just to make sure ok?"

"Ok." Olivia gave in and the doctor nodded to the nurses.

"Can I stay with her?" Elliot asked and Kim was now on the scene.

'Oh my god Olivia are you alright?"

"Do she look like she's alright?" Elliot turned on her.

"She's alright." The doctor said to Kim, "She passed out."

"Should I get the captain?" Kim asked and Elliot looked at her in a duh way.

"I'm already here Miss Greylilk, Liv you ok?"

"I'm fine captain." Olivia said as she was helped onto the gurney.

"Right, because you look fantastic. Are you going to check her out? She's been known to put up a fight."

"She's being cooperative." The doctor told the captain.

"Good, because El I need you to talk to Tommy."

"I'm not leaving Olivia."

"I'll stay with her." The captain said, "I'll get Fin to come on by."

"Fin?? Captain-"

"Detective Stabler do not argue with me unless-"

"Right, right I know the drill." Elliot looked over at Olivia who had her eyes closed again as if her head was in pain, "Liv if they need me or if you need me then-"

"I know El, I know. Go help Tommy." Olivia said to him and before he could do or say anything else she was wheeled down the hallway.

"Go and talk to your victim Elliot, I've got Liv until Fin can get here." The captain followed Olivia and the doctor as Elliot just watched helplessly.

"She'll be fine Elliot." Kim insisted sounding like she was trying to be comforting but it came out as a tired statement.

"Just take me to Tommy." Elliot turned to her and she pursed her lips.

"Follow me."

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Olivia was not happy when the captain had taken her off the case for a few days. She did however understand due to her passing out from stress and exhaustion. Fin had come to be with her at the hospital while Elliot was forced to talk to Tommy, that was the last she had heard of it when she left the hospital to be taken home by Fin. He had stopped to get her some Chinese and a few movies to watch while she spent her time resting. They sat in her living room, eating egg rolls along with sweet and sour shrimp while Olivia lounged about in a nice pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a light sweater.

"So this is what you and Elliot do on your spare time huh?" Fin asked looking at her.

"No, we sometimes eat pizza."

"You doing ok?" Fin asked her for the millionth time.

"I am feeling better, a have a bit of a headache but the doctor said that would be normal."

"Plus he gave you some pills to help that said pain correct?"

"Yeah, perkacet... woopy. I hate those things, they make people so..."

"Loopy? Jacked up? Both?"

"Yes, yes and yes, But the pain is getting really bad and I've eaten enough foor for it to sit on so if you wouldn't mind..."

"I set the paper bag on the counter, be right back." Fin set his plate down and Olivia smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you." She told him as he handed her a pill and some water.

"Not a problem." Olivia took the pill and made a face at it's bitterness, it went down after a few gulps and she sighed.

"Liv don't beat yourself up over Tommy." Fin told her.

"How can I not? I mean..." There was an insistant knock on her door and she frowned.

"Let me get it ok? You just stay right there." Fin said standing up. Olivia nodded and watched Fin go to her door, he opened it and said, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

I am SO SORRY that I have to cut this short. I had to give you something though since other writers didn't. Expect more of a chappie tomorrow cause I am SO NOT EVEN DONE.

REVIEW!!! Please? lol.


	9. Reason why pills SUCK!

AN: Review people... SVU needs you!!!! EO needs yoooou.... Wild life can't come sooner.... who wants to hibernate with me? Hands? Cool.

"Who is it Fin?" Olivia called and he shook his head.

"I just wanted to drop these off, my mother was at the hospital today after an episode and... I saw Olivia. How is she doing?"

"Kurt?" Olivia groaned, what? Why was her ex-boyfriend here? Was she in a soap opera all of the sudden?

"Olivia?" Kurt called back.

"I'll give these to Liv." Fin put his hand out but there was no reaction.

"He can come in." Olivia said, feeling a bit woozy, "Fin, just let him in."

"Liv, are you sure?" Fin cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, let him in." Olivia nodded and she saw Kurt walk past Fin, who closed the door a bit loudly. He had roses and tulips in his hand and set them on the coffee table before leaning down to kiss Olivia's cheek.

"What happened today?" Kurt asked sitting down next to her. Fin stayed standing since there was not enough room for him on the love seat.

"Exhaustion." Olivia said simply and Kurt put a hand on her knee, which made Fin flinch since he knew how Elliot would feel if he saw this.

"Liv we talked about this honey, you push yourself too hard and especially after the undercover job that left you bruised head to toe, which you still have yet to tell me about." Kurt's words surprised Fin, Olivia never told him about what happened at SealView? Well she hadn't told Elliot either.

"I'm getting help for that." Olivia told Kurt, not moving her knee.

"Obviously not enough, look at you, how many days did the captain give you?" Kurt asked her and she just smiled.

"You can tell that he gave me a few days off?"

"Of course I can,"

"Liv, do you want me to get out of here?" Fin asked, causing her to look up at him and she looked unsure, just on cue Fin's phone went off and Olivia looked back at Kurt, "Excuse me." Fin looked down at his phone and stepped out into the hallway, "Yeah?"

"Fin, the kid killed my ribs." Elliot said into the phone sounding pissed and as if he were driving.

"Elliot where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Olivia's, are you still there?"

"El, I don't think that you should-"

"Is she ok?"

"Why don't you go home Elliot? I mean you said that the kid hurt you really bad right?"

"Fin what's going on?" Elliot asked sounding worried, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Stop being such a cop." Fin said to him and Elliot snorted.

"Look Fin, I'm coming over there no matter what. Unless Liv isn't doing too well and... Fin is she doing ok? I mean if she's not then even more reason for me to be there." Elliot started to sound more panicked.

"Elliot, it's not that. Actually the doc gave Liv some pills for her head and uh... she took one and some guy showed up here. Kurt?" Fin could hear the anger that was probably showing on Elliot's face.

"Kurt MOSS? Fin please tell that he's in the hallway."

"No, he's inside."

"You let him in?!"

"Liv told me to! I wasn't about to but Elliot think those pills have gone to her head and-"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm out in the hallway." Fin answered.

"You mean that they are alone?"

"Uh..."

"Get in there." Elliot demanded and Fin rolled his eyes, wasn't this El and Liv's own drama? Why bring him into it? But he went back into the apartment to see Olivia being held by Kurt and he hurried over to the love seat.

"Liv, El is on the phone." Fin told her, handing her his phone.

"What? Why is Elliot calling me on your phone?" Olivia asked groggily.

"Those pills are working." Kurt smirked, rubbing Olivia's back.

"El?" Liv took the phone, "Hey... yeah? Oh... ok... yeah I'm feeling much better... No.... oh you are? Ok... uh huh." Olivia handed the phone back to Fin and he watched sadly as she buried her head into Kurt's shoulder.

"She sounds completely out of it." Elliot sounded like he was going faster in his car.

"Are you driving?"

"No I'm biking, of course I'm driving Fin."

"Should you be doing that right now?"

"Fin, you're creeping me out, watch Kurt for me and I'll be there in five minutes. Oh and Fin?"

"What?"

"If Kurt makes one move on her kill him.... or handcuff him."

"See you soon." Fin rolled his eyes and then looked down at Olivia and Kurt. If that was the case, he should have pummeled Kurt and had him in booking by now.

"So Elliot is coming over." Olivia announced.

"Yeah he is, he should be here in five." Fin looked over at Kurt who was looking to the side.

"Should I leave?" He asked, surprising Fin.

"Yeah." Fin told him.

"No... stay." Olivia held onto him.

"Liv, if Elliot's coming over he can take care of you." Kurt told her.

"He has a family." Olivia scowled, "I mean sure it's a mess right now but it's still there... he doesn't care." Olivia looked off in the distance and Fin exchanged a look with Kurt. Reminder to self, never let the doctor give Olivia pain pills, "I mean what am I? Just... here."

"Liv baby maybe you should lay down." Kurt told her and she just shook her head.

"I don't wanna lay down, I just want you to hold me." She said and he kept his arms around her, he rested his head on top of hers and she closed her eyes holding onto him.

"Elliot doesn't like me." Kurt told Olivia.

"But I do, I like you. Kurt I was an idiot, I got scared... I'm so sorry... I was scared of... of losing Elliot." Olivia was really letting go and Fin knew that she might not remember this in the morning.

"Liv... you should lay down." Fin told her and Kurt looked up at him. There was no knock but a key in the door, Elliot entered and looked pretty bad as he limped into the living room.

"Elliot." Kurt acknowledged him.

"Kurt... what are you doing here? I know that Olivia didn't call you." Elliot stared him down.

"He saw me at the hospital today and brought me flowers, he's staying with me tonight." Olivia told Elliot.

"No he's not." Elliot and Fin said at the same time as if she had just told them she was eloping with Kurt.

"Liv honey, I'm staying with you." Elliot told her and Fin cringed at the look on Kurt's face.

"Elliot you have to go home to Kathy." Olivia muttered.

"Liv..."

"Elliot, she's right, you have your family to go home to." Kurt said, but gave Elliot a look of triumph, as if he had one the golden ticket.

"El, I want you to leave." Olivia told him and he just stared at her.

"Why?" Elliot tried to contain his anger.

"Because... I want you gone." Olivia's words were harsh and Elliot looked like he did not understand where this was coming from, "Kurt wants me... he always has. You...-"

"Don't go there Liv." Elliot warned her, "You're up on some pills right now."

"I don't care... I don't care... all I know is that I can't wait-"

"Olivia please." Elliot interrupted her again.

"I have a suggestion." Fin said over everyone.

"What is that?" Elliot asked.

"I'll stay with Olivia tonight, then you two can hash it out tomorrow."

"I want Kurt to stay with me." Olivia groaned, "Kurt will you stay with me tonight?" Olivia looked at him and he paused then look up at Elliot and Fin only to look back at Olivia.

"You know how much I love you Olivia, I've told you and I've shown you. But... to stay with you tonight while you're under the influence would not be right sweetie."

"Really?" Elliot was the one to ask this.

"Yes, really." Kurt kissed Olivia's forehead and then stood up, Fin caught Olivia before she fell over and Elliot looked at Kurt.

"Talk to me for a second. Fin I'll be right back." Elliot called and Fin mumbled something as Kurt followed Elliot out into the hallway.

"Look, whatever you're going to say, just know that I really do love that woman in there. If I didn't I would have taken advantage of her state of mind." Kurt lowered his voice and looked down, "Olivia would probably feel horrible if she woke up with me the next morning, even if nothing had happened, if we had just slept. I know who she truly loves." Kurt nodded at Elliot and he was shocked at this development.

"I was going to say that you're more of a man then I thought." Elliot told him, "If you weren't you would have stayed for your own personal gain and Kurt... I love her too."

"I know you do," Kurt looked like he had tears in his eyes but would not let them fall, "And even when she and I were together I knew that her heart was always with someone else." He sighed, "She wants me to stay with her because she feels like you don't love her Elliot."

"But I do."

"So do something about it." Kurt told him, locking their eyes, "Tell that woman how much you love her and work things out with your wife and stop putting Olivia through hell. Because someone else is going to come along who isn't me and try to get her, if you don't move now you might lose her forever. Don't make her wait any longer, she deserves better." And with that Kurt Moss left, he walked away leaving Elliot stunned. How could Kurt Moss go from major ass-hole to saint in two seconds? So Kurt really did love Olivia... and Elliot hated to admit it but he had been right. Olivia wasn't just going to wait forever... opportunity would come knocking any moment and Elliot would have to live with the fact that he had never done anything about it. He went back into the apartment to see Fin giving Olivia some water.

"El, will you put me to bed?" Olivia asked Elliot when she saw him.

"Yeah Liv, I'll help you get into bed."

"You got this? Everything cool?" Fin asked Elliot as he handed Olivia over to him.

"Yeah man, everything is good actually." Elliot told him and Fin nodded, getting his jacket, "Hey Fin?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something-"

"I know Elliot," Fin told him.

"You know?"

"I know man... and take your time. She loves you too." Fin smiled at him and then left. Olivia was now sleeping soundly in Elliot's arms and he looked down at her not caring about the pain in his ribs.

TA DA!!! LOL Here is your chapter for the day... that's right. I'm going to be updating every day.

REVIEW!!!!

Thanks guyzzzzzzzzz

EO LOVE!!

And two weeks? AAAAAAAAAAUGH! I only have a certain ammount of time a day to upload these at the moment, that's why they are so short. Love you guys!!!


	10. Kathleen's Ode

AN: What did I say about updating every day? That's right guys. Ok here's a long chapter :) Or an attempt at one...

Kathleen Stabler sat in her room as she wrote in her journal. It was bound with cloth since she was not allowed to have spiral due to safety reasons.

"You coming to group?" Ellie, her room-mate asked her as she walked in with her own notebook.

"Do I have a choice?" Kathleen snorted and Ellie chuckled.

"Ok, ok stupid question... you doing ok?"

"I'm feeling pretty bad, I mean the withdrawals are horrible and the stuff they give me here to help with it just don't really work as well as they should." Kathleen closed her journal and put her hair up with a rubber band.

"Yeah I know how that feels... so have you talked to your dad?"

"No, why would I?" Kathleen asked, an edge in her voice.

"He was only trying to help you." Ellie shrugged.

"By sending me to Rikers? Please... if he loved me he would have listened to me... he wouldn't have told me I had thirty days to get out... this is all of his fault."

"Kath, you know that this isn't all of his fault." Ellie was twenty two and she acted like she was older. She had a daughter that was four years old that she was getting better to get back in her custody.

"I know that me making stupid decisions isn't his fault ok? I know that now but... if he had just been there... if he had just stoof up to my mom and left when he had the chance instead of drawing it out so we heard all of the fights, the threats. God, I worry about my siblings."

"Group!" A woman's voice called, "Group will be starting in five minutes, you know the drill ladies, if you're not there you will get zero's and it will go to your case managers." Heidi was the nurse who did their group therapy and Kathleen got up and followed Ellie down the hallway.

"I'm not going to stupid group." A girl named Felicia insisted, stalking off to her room.

"You wanna be in here longer?" Heidi asked the teenager.

"Screw it, where else am I going to go?" Felicia pushed past her own room-mate Julie who came over to Kathleen and Ellie. Julie had already been in the program for a month and had one more to go.

"I have got to tell my doctor to give me a new room-mate." Julie told them, chewing on some gum, "I can't be around her, she's new and... just ugh."

"Well I'm new, can you stand to be around me?" Kathleen teased her.

"Well you want to get better... that girl runs when she hears the word recovery." The three headed into the group room where about ten others females sat. Kathleen took her seat and opened her notebook as Julie and Ellie sat down next to her.

"Is this all we've got tonight?" Heidi asked looking at her clipboard, "Alright ladies, tonight we talk about families and how they-"

"What the hell? We spoke about families last night." A girl named Connie spoke out, "Shoot, what if some of us don't have families huh? My mom is doing time in Rikers and my father is pimping girls out on the streets and you want us to talk about families?" She threw down her pencil and shook her head.

"No one is forcing you to be here tonight Connie." Heidi told her gently, Heidi was in her early thirties, nice but very stern when she needed to be.

"The court order is." Connie muttered but stayed where she was.

"Look, I know that some of you, actually most of you have had problems with your families, someone brought you into this world and the reason we speak so much about family is because that is where we have lived... grew up... our parents have impacted us." Heidi sat down and looked around the table, "I asked all of you to write an entry in your journal about this issue, how you think your families have contributed to your addictions or compulsions, because it's easier to blame others, especially our parents... so do I have any volunteers?" Heidi looked around at everyone and no one said a thing, "We're all going to have to share ladies so I suggest that if you want to get it out of the way do it now." Kathleen looked around and when she saw no one raise their hand, she did. Heidi saw her and her eyes lit up, "Kathleen... thank you. Now remember you don't have to share everything, just what you're comfortable with." Kathleen nodded and looked around at all of the girls. Some were looking at her, others had their heads down or were doodling. But she did not care, she had to share it... with someone, anyone.

"Um, I'd like to read what I wrote last night. It's on the night I tried for the first time and why." Kathleen announced.

"The floor is yours." Heidi smiled at her and Kathleen took a deep breath and began to read.

Dear journal,

I'm not sure who to write this to so I'm just going to write. When asked about my family the first thing that came to mind was messed up, we look like a family... we've acted like one but we are further from a family that I have ever seen. My dad is never home and when he is, he's too tired to be with us or he is taking care of my new brother since my mother doesn't. Mom has never taken care of us really, sure she's fed us, bathed us... but she was never really a mom. Dad tried at first but then mom wanted a divorce. I know that my parents aren't perfect but... I sometimes think that they're more screwed then anyone Else's parents. My dad thought that putting me in Riker's would straighten me up, it only messed me up worse. There was more drugs in there so the first thing I did was get high. It was just a bulb of meth but it was still something, it numbed me. It was when I found out that mom was having a new baby and dad came home just for that reason, he didn't come home for the rest of us or because he wanted to, he came home because of responsibility. I felt pissed, out of control and needed to feel like I had some type of control. Pills were control, alcohol was control... I was in control of my feelings for once even if I wasn't feeling anything. When I found out that Mom was pregnant again I had to leave, I had to go somewhere so I went to my friend Nicole's house. Nicole had experimented before so I knew that she would have something... anything. All I could remember was feeling that I needed to get back at my mom... my dad. I felt that if they knew how bad I was they might realized how much it was their fault that I was that way. But all it got me was an addiction and wanting to not feel more... it started small. Alcohol... weed... then Nicole introduced me to others who did pills... pain killers... nerve pills... I tried them and got a bigger response. Dad had gotten me out of a DUI before so I figured that he just didn't care... so what if my daughter got drunk and drove? I'll just take care of it with my shiny badge and that's not what I wanted. I wanted my dad to put his arms around me and ask me what was wrong. Why I felt the need to do it... but he just did what he always did. Shoved it under the rug, took care of it and handed me to mom. Mom grounded me for just a week and then I was back to it. I know that my parents didn't put a gun to my head and made me do these things, but it feels like they did. All I could think of was all of the pain they caused me to do those things, I still blamed them and I still do. They are the reason that I am here, where I am. Dad is growing further away from us while Mom is just trying to deal. I can't write any more tonight... it hurts too much.

Kathleen closed the journal and looked down at her fingers, she heard a few sighs.

"Anyone have any feedback for Kathleen?" Heidi asked and Julie raised her hand, "Julie?"

"I think it's awesome that Kathleen can blame her parents but still know that it's not only them that made the decisions. I mean I blame my mom for my addiction because she left it around the house, it was there so I did it."

"Good work Kathleen." Heidi smiled at her and Kathleen nodded, brushing a tear from her eyes. The group went on and Kathleen sat through it, she could not stop thinking about what she had read out loud. Once the group was over, Kathleen went over to Heidi.

"Can I used the phone to call someone?"

"As long as we supervise. Don't give me that look, we can't have you making phone calls to certain people, you know that."

"I know... it just sucks and it's so intrusive." Kathleen went to the payphone and Heidi followed. She knew who she had to call, she took a deep breath and dialed.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Fin was on his way to his car when his phone went off again.

"Yeah?" He answered not checking the caller ID.

"I need my statement." Kim said into the phone and Fin groaned.

"Damn woman don't you sleep?" He asked her.

"When I can, so?" Kim

"So? So what?"

"I need that statement, I can't go into court tomorrow morning without one."

"Well Olivia isn't doing so well right now so you'll just have to wait." Fin got into his car.

"Perfect, just perfect. So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, you're the one who called yourself the crusader."

"Well what are you doing right now?" Kim asked sounding defeated.

"On my way home, what are you doing?"

"On my way to get a drink. You interested?" Kim asked, gettig into her own car.

"Are the horns gone?" Fin asked.

"After a few drinks."

"I could use a drink or two, after the night I just had."

"Oh? Drama?"

"Not like it's your business, but yeah."

"Hey, it might be my job to be a bitch but I go off duty after hours."

"Well I still have yet to see that." Fin smirked.

"Are you just trying to get under my skin or does it come natural?" Kim asked him.

"Oh am I getting under your skin?"

"Actually you are."

"Point one to me." Fin shrugged.

"So the bar on the corner?" Kim asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Have you eaten?"

"Um, I had some crackers from what they call a vending machine."

"Kim, that's not food... it's older then dirt, you hungry?" Fin asked, not knowing what he was doing.

"I could go for a bite, how does Italian sound?"

"Even better, I know a great bar and pub."

"What's the address?"

"No." Fin said simply.

"Where the hell am I going detective?" Kim insisted.

"You're just going to punch it into your little GPS system and then be on your way, nope, I'm giving you the way to get there."

"You're joking right?" Kim sounded pissed.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"Is that a trick question?" She came back at him.

"Do you want food?"

"Fair enough... so if I'm leaving the precinct... where do I go?"

"You're going to see a hot dog stand on your right, it's 24 hour so..."

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Elliot laid next to Olivia, holding her in his arms as she slept in the crevice of his arm. He was tired but could not take his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful and laying there completely innocent, he felt his protection over her come on stronger then usual. He felt his phone begin to vibrate and he pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at it. Unknown number... Olivia put her arms around Elliot's waste and he answered the phone, keeping his right arm cradled around Olivia.

"Stabler."

"Daddy?"

"Kathleen?" Elliot's heart jumped into his throat.

"Daddy I'm so sorry..."

"Oh god honey, it's ok... it's ok. Oh sweetheart I'm so happy that you called, I uh called up there a few times but they said that since you were nineteen they couldn't give me-"

"It's ok Daddy, they told me that you called. Oh dad, I'm so sorry, I don't hate you. I don't! I miss you so much it hurts, I just want to be a little girl again Daddy... just want to be a little girl again." Kathleen was crying and Elliot could feel his lip tremble.

"You listen to me, you are getting help. And you will always be my little girl do you hear me Kathleen? You will always be my litte girl."

"Thank you Dad." Elliot closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek, his little girl had called him... she was doing better, "How is everything at home?"

"Aw you know how it is sweetie."

"Yeah... I do."

"So you sound good." Elliot smiled through his tears.

"I sound good all snot nosed?" Kathleen laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you come see me? And will you bring Grandma and Olivia?"

"O-ofcourse sweetie."

"And will you ask Grandma to bring some of her cookies?"

"Haha, yeah honey I'll even help her make the cookies."

"Really?"

"Yeah and then when you get on a pass I'll take you to see grandma and we can make cookies together."

"Oh dad I have to go but... I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yeah Kathleen, I'll be there baby. With Grandma and Liv."

"I love you so much Daddy."

"Me too baby. Sweet dreams."

"Love you." Click. Elliot just looked down at his cell phone and felt his heart compell.

"I heard that." Olivia said lazily causing Elliot to jump slightly.

"Damn Liv, you awake?"

"Of course I am. How is she?"

"She's good Liv... she's doing good. She wants us to go visit her."

"Mmm, did you tell her that I would be there?"

"Of course."

"And your mom?"

"Yeah about that, you wanna call her?" Elliot offered the phone to Olivia and she shook her head.

"You can call her."

"Never hurts to try." Elliot sighed.

"Oh god." Olivia groaned.

"What? What is it? Something wrong?"

"I'm just... um... I uh." Olivia sat up and Elliot watched her closely as she still looked a bit dosed.

"Liv?"

"I love you too." She told him and he broke into a smile along with a small sob.

"You heard me?"

"Of course I did... El I love you... if that word can even explain how I feel for you."

"When I realized that my love for you might not be enough to keep you close... that you needed more, deserved more... and you do. You deserve to know how much I love you and you deserve the proper relationship."

"What are you saying El?" Olivia asked him.

"I'm saying that we need to take the next step."

"I still don't follow..." Olivia told him looking up at him.

"Olivia." Elliot said her name and then kissed her, causing her to fall back into his arms... savoring his kisses and the way his hands began to caress her back and shoulders, she had wanted this for so long and now...

UNTIL LATER!!!!!!

REVIEW!

Gotta go to bed... TIRED. Love you guys :D


End file.
